Kagome Finds Love
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first Fanfiction crossover so be nice ok? I’m going to do Kagome with guys from Anime, Manga, and TV Shows And books and maybe more. So I hope you like them and tell me what you think ok? So Review
1. KagomeKenpachi

~Start of Author's note~

Hello everyone this is my first Fanfiction crossover so be nice ok?

I'm going to do Kagome with guys from Anime, Manga, and TV Shows

And books and maybe more. So I hope you like them and tell me what you think ok?

I will say this once _**I KNOW I'M BAD AT SPELLING SO FUCK OFF IF YOU THINK THESE ARE BAD OR SOME OF SHIT !!!! XP**_

Thank you for your time and I hope you like it

Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or Bleach

~End of Author's Note~

Chapter 1

Pairing: Kagome/Kenpachi

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Kag Pov.

I don't know how I got here with this girl named Orihime but from what she told me I'm in Hueco Mundo and me and her are going to be use to fight the Soul Society and heal the arrancar's here.

'Why the hell do I always get kidnap? When I don't know what the hell is going on?' I thought to myself. Yes, I know what Soul Reapers are because Sesshomaru told me what they are. When I was

but in the Feudal Japan I was walking and I saved Rin from being eaten be a demon and Sesshomaru saw what I did and say that he would train me because I saved Rin. So for three month I was

in hell but in the end I was stronger, faster than when I first came to Feudal Japan. And after fighting and killing Naraku and finding out that I was not the reincarnation of Kikyo but of Midoriko and

the Jewel goes back in my body. InuYasha ran to Kikyo so they can go to hell with each other. I'm that he did but I like him like a bother and not a lover. So only Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, Miroku

and I are still there, Sango and Miroku are a bit away from us telling each other that how they feel. I ask Sesshomaru if he would watch out for Shippo so that he would make it to my era and to

come to my home one week from that day so I know that they a still alive. And a week later I go outside because I feel youkai and I see them waiting for me under the Goshinboku. I end up moving

in with them to Karakura Town. I have not been in the town no more than a week but I didn't start school.

* * *

So I'm walking home with this gut come out of nowhere and say I'm coming with him and before I could say something I pass out, and that how I here in Hueco Mundo. "Hey Orihime tell me some

more about your abilities." I ask her, but before she could say something Grimmjow comes in. "You two are coming with me now and healing Ichigo now so I can fight him!" he tell us then garb us by

our arms pull and down the hall and out to where this Ichigo go person is.

When we get out there a gut is sanding there looking half dead and his energy is half of what it feel like it should be. So Orihime and I go over to him a start healing him. He looks at me and

says"Who the hell are you?" "Ichigo-kun this is Kagome. They kidnap her because she a real miko." But let's going past all that we are now in the Soul Society and I was taken to captain of the 1st

Division and the leader of the Gotei 13, Captain Yamamoto. He asked me how I ended up in Hueco Mundo. I told him that they kidnap and that I'm a miko. When I said that he was shock and say

that he didn't feel my energy, so I let my energy go and he say I was as strong as one of the Captains. He said I would have to stay here for a while. I end up making friends with some of the

captains and their lieutenants, but I stayed away from the captain of the 12th Division Mayuri Kurotsuchi because he wishes to know more about my energy. But the Division I like to be with is the

11th Division because they like to fight and they help me improve my swordplay. The Captain of this division is Kenpachi Zaraki.

* * *

The whole time I was there he would ask me to fight at first and then we start to talk about our past and the fight we get in to. But today was not the same. I was sitting in a field when Kenpachi

came walking to me. "Hi Kenpachi. Where's Yachiru?" I asked him. "She with Ikkaku and Yumichika so that I can talk to you alone." He said well not looking at me and that when I saw that his hair

was down and not up in spikes. I think it looks nice. "Oh ok so what do you want to talk about?" I say as a start to stand up He start to say something then stop and look away again "Kenpachi

what's wrong?" I say starting to go worried. "Kenny please tells me what's wron..." before I was done he grab me pull me to him and kiss me. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes when I pull

him back down for another kiss with more passion then he deepened the kiss then after they pull away so they can get some air. We didn't talk for a while when he say the one thing that I want to

hear all my life. "Kagome I love you!" he said as he look down at me. I was shock that he love me and now that I think about I love him too. "I .. I love you too Kenpachi!!" I said while jump on him

and push him the ground kissed him again.

**THE END**


	2. KagomeSuzaku part 1

Goddes of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Code Geass

* * *

Chapter 2

Pairing: Kagome/Suzaku

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi lost all her memories when Britannia first attacks Japan and she was taken in by a wealthy Britannian family. She is the half sister to Lelouch and Schneizel. When Lelouch finds out that he has a half sister and that she is going to be going to Ashford Academy and he decides to use her, when Prince Schneizel hears about Kagome from his father and is told to go and get her.

* * *

"Hey Kagome how are you today?" Suzaku ask Kagome when he saw her after class

"I'm good, Suzaku my head hurts a bit but other than that I'm ok." A girl named called Kagome with black and blue hair and about 5 feet 2 inches.

"That good let get to class then, come on." He toke her hand and start to walk when three soldiers came out of nowhere. "Kagome Higurashi?" one of the soldiers said. "Yes that's me." Kagome said confuse by what's going on.

"Then you are to come with us Miss." One of the soldiers said as he made a move to grab Kagome's arm when Suzaku stop him from doing so. "Why are you after Kagome? She has done nothing wrong!" Suzaku asked as push Kagome behind him.

"We were told to get the girl and take her to Prince Schneizel right away boy, so move out the way and you won't get hurt!" the soldier said starting to get mad. "Then you are taking me with you!" Suzaku said grabbing hold of Kagome hand and pulling her to him.

"Who do you think you are? You 11!" the soldier yelled. "I'm the pilot of the Lancelot and I have the rank of Major! So I will be going with her!" Suzaku sated his rank of power. "Suzaku you don't have to do that I can go by myself see why I need to be taken to the prince." Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"No Kagome they may hurt you and your one of my friends, so I'm going with you." He said looking down at her. "Fine then let us be going then. We lost a lot of time by fighting with you." The soldier said as he turn and start to walk as he told them to follow him, with the two other soldiers behind them, they walk to a car to take them to Prince Schneizel to see why he asked for Kagome.

'Why would Prince Schneizel want to see Kagome when she's innocent? I remember when she came here. She looked so scared to be coming to Ashford.' Suzaku thought to himself

_Flashback _

_Suzaku was looking out the window thinking what he going now that he had the rank of Major."… aku, zaku, SUZAKU!!!" __Milly Ashford the president of the Student Council yelled in his ear. "Yes Miss President is there something you need?" he said while rubbing his ear. "Why yes there is, we are going to welcome the new student to Ashford. So let's go everyone's wait for us." Milly while taking his arm and dragging him outside._

_Kagome POV._

_I start to walk to the school when I was __bombarded by a group of people._

_A tell blonde one said that her name is Milly and she the president of student council and then the rest of the group of people start to say their names but only two out of the group names did I really get and one was Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch__ Lamperouge. Why you ask because Lelouch reminds me of someone I once knew and Suzaku I get the feeling that he will keep me safe. "Hello my name is Kagome Taishou it's nice to meet you all." I said slyly I'm not use to a lot of people talking to or being around me._

_Suzaku POV._

_I wonder was this new students looks like and if it some rich kid? That what I thought but when I saw her, the only thing I could think was gorgeous. She is look to about 5feet2, her hair was pulled up and it was to her hips so I'm guessing that it goes to her thighs if it's out and she has toned legs and arms so she may athletic person, __heart-shaped face consisted of high cheekbones, long thick eyelashes resting on the said cheekbones, a cute pointed nose, and pink kissable lips but her eyes was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, they were a deep sapphire color that look like they were asking to be saved from the pain and sadness that look like it's going to brake her from the inside out and I feel like I should be by her side. Why I'm I feeling this way for a girl I don't know but I will try and make her happy as much as I can._

_Author POV._

_So for the first few days Kagome was at Ashford she only feel safe in a large group of people when Suzaku was around and if someone would be too close to her, she move closer to Suzaku. At first he didn't notice but when Milly told him that him that Kagome would move closer to him when she and him together in a larger group and next time they were to look at her and see what she did. _

_The next day the student council and Kagome was outside for lunch and Kagome was sitting next to Suzaku when Rivalz jump up and screamed because Author jumped on his head and had scared him, Kagome moved closer to Suzaku when she saw Rivalz get closer._

_ When he sees what Milly was talking about, he then understood why Milly had a cat like smile on her face. Later that day Suzaku talked to Kagome about what she did at lunch. "Kagome can I ask you something?" He asks her softly so he would not scare her. "Sure Suzaku what is it?" She said back. _

_"At lunch today when Rivalz got close to you, you moved away and closer to me. Why?" He said as he looked her in the eyes and that when he saw the fear of being rejected by people after he asked her. "I… I don't know why I do it but…"She stop short of what she was saying and it look like she was going to start crying. _

_So Suzaku did the first thing he could think of and that was to hug her, and when he did she start to cry, so he sat down on the floor and pulled her in to his lap and held her after a while she start to talk. "After I was taken in by a Britannian family when I was nine I thought someone would love me because I don't have memories of before I was nine._

_ I was found by Taishou-sama late wife and she ask me what I was doing walking around by myself and I told her that I couldn't remember a thing but my name. So she asked me if I would like to live with her and her family and I said yes at first everyone was nice to me because Lady Kagura was always around me but when she wasn't no one would care what happen to me. _

_They had one child her name is Rin and she hate me because of her mother taking me in. So when it was only me and her she pushes me around and tells me that I was ugly and no one would love me." Kagome stops and her eyes get a far off look. _

_While she lost in her memories, Suzaku was thinking how can someone do that to someone as innocent Kagome? His thoughts were cut off when she starts to talk again. "But when Lady Kagura die it got worse." She said looking at the ground. "What do you mean worst?"He asked she hoping she don't say what he think she is._

_ "Rin was six years old then I so after Lady Kagura died, Rin started hitting me because she thought that it was me that me that killed her. I was only 10 year old and she was 16, so for 3 years she would hurt me, it stop when she was 19 and leaving to get married some guy. After she was gone I asked Taishou-sama if I could live by myself. _

_So he gets me a small house so I am by myself while I was homeschooled but when I got to the high school level he say that I was to go here so that I could make some friends. And so that why I'm here but after what Rin did to me I never like being near a lot of people because I think they are going to hurt me."Kagome final done telling why she acted that way. _

_"But that doesn't tell why you move closer to me when we are in a large groups."Suzaku said while pushing her chin up so he can look in to her eyes and what he saw made him want to hold her forever. Her eyes show three things one was fear, two was loneliness and three was hope that he would not push her away too like other people. _

_"I act like that because when I'm around you I feel like I'm safe from people that would hurt me" Kagome said hoping he would not be mad at her because she feels like that. "Kagome I would never hurt you and if I did I would try everything that I could to make you see that I'm sorry for what I did. Ok?" He said soft to her and his eyes showed what his said what true. _

_"Oh thank you Suzaku you don't know how happy that make me."Kagome said as smile a real for first time she been at Ashford. Suzaku was shock that she really smile at him and not the fake one she use around the others. They stand up when Suzaku take her hand in his and pulls her to him and kisses her on the cheek. _

_And said "Kagome I will always try to keep you safe from the people that wish to hurt Kagome, I promise!" He said as he holds her close to him. "Thank you Suzaku Thank you" Kagome said while holding on to him. _

_Flashback Ends_

That's right he told her that he would keep safe! 'And I will I will not broke my promise to her as long as I live. I think only after to two weeks of knowing her I think I love her. If she doesn't love me back I hope that I can be by her side forever.'

They were in the car going to where Prince Schneizel is. He looks over at Kagome and sees that she is scared. So he takes hold of her hand and pulls her to him and gives her a half hug and said in her ear

"I will keep you safe I Promise!"

THE END OF PART ONE

~Start of Author's note~

Thank you_ Whispering Kage and ShadowFoxMoon _review my first chapter

And I would like to Thanks the write of_ 'Darkness is the Light' –Black .Wolf .Redeemed- _because of your story I made this two-shot.

And if like review I will try and do Kagome with someone you would like it I can do it.

And I hope tell other people about my story and get them to review too so I can get more feedback.

And a song that I think is good to hear while reading to flashback is Code Geass R2 OST 2 Track 1 "I

Became a Bird" and that can be found on you

This is the link: .com/watch?v=1YBsM36g1i0&feature=related

So now review Ja XD

~End of Author's note~


	3. KagomeSuzaku part 2

Goddess of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Code Geass

* * *

Chapter 3

Pairing: Kagome/Suzaku

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi lost all her memories when Britannia first attacks Japan and she was taken in by a wealthy Britannian family. But she is the half sister to Lelouch and Schneizel. When Lelouch finds out that he has a half sister and that she is going to be going to Ashford Academy and he decides to use her. But when Prince Schneizel hears about Kagome from his father and is told to go and get her, and then he sent someone to get her when she is with Suzaku on her second week at school.

* * *

Last Time

_We are in the car going to where Prince Schneizel is. I look over at Kagome and see that she is scared. So I take hold of her hand and pull her to me and give her a half hug and said in her ear_

"_I will keep you safe I Promise!"_

Now To the Story

Suzaku POV.

It's feels like hours we been in this car. Kagome has fallen asleep, so I end up putting her in my lap so she will feel better than sleeping to the window of the car. When I did this she grabs my shirt and pushes herself in to more and give a sigh "Suzaku" when she said my name in her sleep my heart speeded up. I hope she have the same feeling that I have for her. When I started to fall asleep too is when I felled the car stop. So I'd looked out the window and saw a transporter that I guess that Prince Schneizel was waiting for us in. So I'd shook Kagome so that she would wake up so we can go and see what he wants'.

"Kagome wake up. Kagome you need to wake up we're here." I said as I shook her. "Mmm Suzki I don't want to." She said trying to wake up. "But Kags you have to or do you want the prince to see you drooling?" I'd trying not to laugh at her when she wipe at her face. "Kags I was playing there is nothing on your face. I said that so you would wake up!" I said grin at the look on her face.

"Suzki that was mean why would do that?" she asked as she was pouting. Kami she looks cute doing that I wish I could kiss her. I was about to said something to her when one of the soldiers open the door and said "Let's go the Prince Schneizel is waiting for you." He was about to touch Kagome when I'd told him to move and then told Kagome to hold on to me.

The soldier moved back when he saw what I was going to do, I got Kagome and out of the car, when we were out I put her back on her feet and when the soldier saw this he told us to allow him to take us to were the prince is waiting. So I grab her hand and started to walk. We stopped when we to two big door, I could feel her shook a bit out of fear what was going to happen so I pulled her closer to me so that she know I'm here for her and she not alone.

When the doors open saw a window that coved half of the room and standing in the middle of the room was Schneizel looking out at the area. "Leave us" he told the soldier that had walk up to him to tell him that we're here, so he walked out the room but was standing outside the doors. When he turned around I noted that his and Kagome eyes were almost the same. Kagome's being a dark blue color and Schneizel's being a blue gray or a light purple color. Could Kagome be? "Hello Kagome it's good to see you after so long." Schneizel said as he walked closer to us. 'Did Kagome know Schneizel but she would tell me right?' I thought as I turned to look at her. "You meet me before? Then why don't I remember you?" Kagome asked holding her head. Schneizel looked like when she said hurt him.

"Wait you don't remember me? How can that be when you…" "Wait Kagome you said you don't remember a thing before you was 9 right?" I asked her. "Yes, that right I lost my memories of everything before I was find by Lady Kagura when I was nine years old. But how did I know you when I'm an 11?" Kagome said looking confuse by what's be said. "Hold on if you knew Kagome before she lost her memories then there maybe only two or three ways of that happen. One, she was the child of someone that work around your house 9 years ago. Two, she was the child of someone from the court. Or three she …" I stopped before I said what I think maybe right. "Kagome is my half sister." Schneizel said looking at Kagome to see how she would take it.

I was going to look over at Kagome too see what she would say but when I did I saw that she had fainted. I caught before she hit the ground and put my arm under legs and pull her to my chest so that her head would be resting on it. I look up and see Schneizel looking at me. "Come I will take you to where you can put her down at. Then I would like to talk to you." He said as we walk out the door, by time we got to the room where we was going to put Kagome down she came too. "Are you ok now?" I ask her after I sat her down on the bed. "I think so but did you say that I'm your half sister?" she asked Schneizel "Yes, you are my half sister but we will talk about that later you need to change and so do Suzaku here, so we will be back in a bit sister." He said then turned to walk out the room. "I will be back ok Kagome!?" I said looking her in the eyes. Without think I kissed her on the lips and then walked out of the room to fallow Schneizel.

Small Kagome POV.

'I stand in the room in shock for a bit then start to put on the dress that was hanging on the wall.

When it hit me, Suzaku kissed me. Suzaku kissed me. Suzaku … wait OH KAMI-SAMA

SUZAKU KISSED ME!!!!!' I squealed in my head so no one would think I'm crazy

Does he like me? I hope he do because that make me happy.

Suzaku POV.

I fallow Schneizel in to new room and I saw my Knight's uniform but how did he get it when… "One of the soldiers called and says you wouldn't let them take her if you didn't come with her. So I had someone go and get for you. Now I have two things I need you to answer for me ok?" He asked me I was done looking around the room "Of course sir" I said now standing in front of him. "First do you like my sister and second will you be her Knight?" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I do like her but if she doesn't like me back I will be by her side safe as much as I can and yes I will be her Knight." I said looking him back in the eyes. "That's good to I know that you will keep her safe. Now go get change because we are almost there and meet me back where Kagome." He said as he as he walked out the door.

After I was done changing I started back to where Kagome was to see that Schneizel was by her door. "Kagome are you done? We will be getting off soon." He said while knocking on the door. "Ok I'm coming out" when the door open my heart stop for a bit Her dress had a fairly open back, though there were a few strands of silky material to hold the dress together going across her back to either side of the dress. The dress was floor length and a beautiful, intoxicating dark blue color. From the front, without the sleeves, it was a sleeveless dress; the top rimmed in a rich silver color. The sleeves went to her wrists, starting from her shoulders; though they weren't connected to the dress at all. The skirt of the dress had the same silver color from the top hem of the dress in patterns along the bottom and periodically through the skirt. To top of the entire dress there was a sash around her waist that added to the elegance. (From Darkness is the Light)

"So what do you think, does it look ok on me?" she asked before I could say something Schneizel said something first. "You look beautiful sister. Come, we are in Pendragon City." He said taking her hand in his and started to walk out door when she garb my hand and pulled me along beside her.

And so here we are in Pendragon City, the Capital of Britannia.

(I'm going to skip her meeting Charles and him asking her to stay as a princess, dinner and go to where they have gone to bed. XD)

I lay in my bed think what happen today. One Kagome and I being take to see Schneizel, Two I find out that Kagome is Schneizel half sister, and three I get to be Kagome's Knight so now I can keep my promise to her. I would have keep going be there was a knock on my door, I get up and make my way to the door and open it outside my door was Kagome.

Author's POV.

"Sure come in." he moves so that she could walk in the room. So she walks in the room and sat down on one of the chair. Then when Suzaku saw what she had on was only a white night dress on and it was thin. "Are you ok Kagome?" he asked her while thinking why she would come to his room. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come see you but if you were sleep I will go." Kagome said starting to stand back up but Suzaku stop her and said "No its ok I though you was hurt or something like." "Oh, Suzaku do you think I should take my role as a Princess? Because I think that if I do I will try and fix Area 11 back to the way it used to be." She said with passion to help the people in Area 11.

"I think that you should take your role as princess and that you would make a change if you work hard and do so, but you have I think if that what you want to do." He said hoping that she pick what she think is right. "I … I think I will take my role as princess of Britannia! But at dinner father was talking do if I do that I would get Knight" Kagome said looking him in the eyes while she did this. "That great Kagome, I really think that you could change Area 11. And he said would get a Knight because they stay with you when go place to keep you safe. Say for example you were attacked when we were going back to Area 11 I... I mean they would fight the people who attack to keep you safe." Suzaku said almost giving away that he wants to be her Knight. "Suzaku can I ask you something?" she asked while looking down with a light blush on her face.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" he asked back with hope in his voice. "Will I would like to know if you would be my Knight?" Her whole face red when she said this. After she said that Suzaku was shock that she would ask him but he was happy too. "But if you don't it's ok and…" Kagome keep going "Kagome stop! I will be happy to be your Knight." Suzaku said pulling her in to a hug. "Thank you Suzaku on I will always feel safe." Kagome told him and without thinking she kissed him, she start to pull away when he leaned to kiss her back. She gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, they would have kept going be they have to broke for air. "Will you staying in here with me tonight?" Suzaku asked while panting a bit from the kiss and Kagome said yes.

So he lead her to his bed and they both lay down and Kagome snuggled up to him, hugging him around the waist and he did the same and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

{The Next Day}

Suzaku woke up feeling better than ever and want to know why but when I feel something snuggling his side he knows why, it's was Kagome laying there in the sunlight coming in from the window making her look like an angel to him. And he pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. That when he saw that it was morning and she need to get back to her before someone think she missing. "Kagome you need to get up before someone thing you're missing." He said hitting (Me: What the hell InuYasha? InuYasha: What? Me: Suzaku would never hit Kagome!! And you're mad you not in here! XP now SIT!! InuYasha: BICTH! Me: Sorry everyone about that :D) as he start poking her. "Suzki stop it I'm a wake." She said as she push his hands away from her and sit up. He was going to said something when someone knocks on the door.

When he opens the door he sees a maid waiting. "Sir, breakfast will be served in thirty minutes. Be down in that time." She turns to leaves with she remember what she told. "Oh and tell Lady Kagome too!" She says as she walks away giggle. He shut the door and turns to Kagome. "I guess they knew you would be have." "I guess so, will I see you down at breakfast." She said as she gets up walk to the door and kisses Suzaku on the cheek and walk out the door. Kagome is in her change in to a new dress so she may go to breakfast. When she was done she hear someone knocking on her door, she walks over to door to open it and Schneizel was on the other side. "Good morning Kagome-hime, you look lovely in that dress. Now come breakfast is going to start soon." He said smiling at her. "Of course bother." She said as she toke his arm and start to walk down the hall.

{Skipping breakfast and going back to the rooms to change in to something that she can move around more in and they are going out to the gardens}

"So what do you think?" he asked her as they stop in front of the gardens "It's lovely Suzaku! Thank you for take here."

"Kagome I need to…" He got cut out by someone calling Kagome's name. They both turn around to see Schneizel walk to them.

"Kagome I didn't ask you this morning but do you have an answer to my question?" he asked her. "I would take my role as princess but I would like to live in Area 11 because I have a lot friends and I think

That I can help the people of Area 11 more if I live there and not here." "I think that a great idea sister and you are the same Kagome I know all these years ago." He said as he hugged her. "What do you mean 'the same Kagome'" she asked looking at him.

"I mean when you were around 6 or 7 years old you asked if I would teach you how to play chess so I did. Then one day you was with me when I was playing someone else, after the game you take my hand and look at the person and said 'that you should threw away your pawn so fast because you may win the battle but not the war.' You had shocked everyone in the room after you said that." He looking down at her

"Why was everyone shocked I said that?" She said looking confuse. "Because you were so young and you knew the meaning of loyalty, family and honor and most people may never know the mean." He said looking proud. "Oh I see and I would like Suzaku to be my Knight." Kagome pulling away from Schneizel and grabbing Suzaku hand. "That's great hime and I can here to ask you that and get Suzaku" He said looking at the two of them. "Oh ok." She said looking a bit sad. Suzaku pulled her chin up and said "Don't get worried Kagome I be back soon" And with he give her a little kiss and walk off with Schneizel.

So Kagome was alone in the gardens. She walks around looking different plants when she saw some Cherry Blossoms trees, and she start to think of her time with Suzaku and that she has fallen in love with him but don't know how that tell him. After a while she decides she want to sing a song while she was wait for Suzaku.

(Song is Ikimono Gakari – Sakura)

The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down  
Embracing every bit of my fluttering love  
Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring  
The cherry blossoms scatter

From the train I could see  
The traces of one day  
The big bridge we crossed together  
Graduation time came  
And you left town  
On the colorful riverbank, I search for that day

We went our separate ways  
And brought our spring to an end  
My future is in full bloom  
But it fills me with panic  
This year, once again, the cherry blossoms are reflected  
In the window of the Odakyuu train  
In my heart  
I hear your voice

Suzaku is walking back to where Kagome was when he here someone sing 'Who is that sing? They great!' he thought to himself

The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down  
Embracing every bit of my fluttering love  
Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring  
The cherry blossoms scatter

The start of my letter to you  
Says I'm doing OK  
You'll see through that little lie, wont you?  
Even the town going past  
Is taking in the spring  
The flowers are opening their buds again this year

Ill get through these days without you  
And I, too, will grow up  
Will I forget everything?  
I really loved you  
I hold out my hands to the cherry blossoms  
Now my love is wrapped in the spring

When he get closer to the voice he saw Kagome standing under some Cherry Blossoms trees. She looks beautiful person he ever saw.

The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down  
Embracing every bit of my fluttering love  
Even now, the strong words you gave me  
Remain in my heart; the cherry blossoms dance

The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down  
Embracing every bit of my fluttering love  
Those days I dreamed of on that distant spring day  
Disappear into the sky

The cherry blossoms fall, fluttering down  
And I walk out into the spring  
I clutch the dream I promised you that spring  
Tightly to my chest; the cherry blossoms dance

When she was done she said the one that may his heart stop and make him want to jump for joy. "I'm in love with Suzaku"

After she said that he walked over to her and spins her around "Suzaku what's" before she could be done he kissed her putting all his love and joy in to it.

When they pulled away for air Suzaku said "I love you too Kagome!" When Kagome heard this she starts crying. So Suzaku pits her up and walk over to one of the tree and sits down with Kagome on his lap.

THE END (InuYasha: It's over where the hell Zero? Me: I was playing you asshole InuYasha: Oh my bad! Will on with the story Me: SIT! InuYasha: WHY?!)

BACK TO THE STORY NOW

Kagome POV.

We been in Pendragon City for a few months and my birthday pasted while I was there too. Schneizel give me this beautiful Sapphire necklace he that when with my eyes and Suzaku give me this lovely Emerald ring because I'd told him that I love looking at his eyes. After Suzaku had to leave for a mission and saying that he will see me when I go to Area 11. A little girl named Nunnally came here, now both me and her are on airship being transported to Area 11.

Before got on the airship we were told that because I'm older that I would be the new Viceroy and Nunnally would be the Sub-Viceroy. When I first saw Nunnally I thought they was using her but when she told me that she asked if she could take to role so that she could what Euphemia started by continue the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. After she told that I said I would help her too. So here we are now in the airships garden.

"Kagome?" Nunnally ask putting her out her hand for me to grab. "Yes, Nunn-Chan is there something you need?" I asked her looking up from my drawing. "Can you sing for me again and tell me what you're drawing please?" she says as turning her head my way. "Oh I'm drawing You, Suzaku, and Me under the Cherry Blossoms tree like we did back in the city remember? And yes I will sing for you" I said smile at her. "Oh I remember that, it fun. And thank you Kagome." she said giving me smile "Now what song do you want me to sing for you? Ikimono Gakari – Sakura, Yui – Love & Truth, or Ikimono Gakari – Blue Bird?" I asked her "Oh I like Yui-Love & Truth song!" she said still smiling "Ok Yui it is! But let write something on my drawing so when we see Suzaku I can give it to him" I said as I start to write.

When I got to feeling that I would not see Suzaku for a long time because something was going to happen and I need to keep Nunnally safe. "Ok Nunn-Chan here I go"

(Yui-Love & Truth)

I'm thinking about you so much time doesn't stop for me  
My empty heart still can't find your feelings

I can never draw the same picture twice  
But my emotions are just repeating over and over again

Let me listen to your love song. I stared at your profile  
I want to know about you, now that I've met you

No matter how lonely I get, I have a feeling well meet again  
I don't need a reason; I know I can't turn back

With the way it is now, I'll just become a part of your memory, right?  
My emotions shone like the depths of tears

let me listen to your love song. Your profile  
I understand there's a person you're gazing at right in front of you but

Please give me wings and believe that, just as with this song, I swear  
I've decided to accept all the past

I hum the love song I want to touch your smiling face  
Even though I know that there's someone you're gazing at

My love song never ends - I've already met you  
It never will end

"Wow Kagome that was great!" Nunn-Chan said as she claps "Oh Thank you Nunn-Chan I'm glad like it" When I was going to said something else the ships started to sake

"Kagome what was that?" Nunn-Chan asked me "I don't know but I'm going to find out ok? But if I don't come back give Suzaku my drawing pad and tell him to look for the drawing I did today ok? Oh I want to move somewhere people cannot see till I or one of the Knight comes in here ok? " I said to her as I put the drawing pad on her lap and turn to walk to the door. "Ok, be safe Kagome." Nunn-Chan says to me as I walk away. But I didn't answer back because I know I'm not coming back.

I walk out the door in time to men drop to the ground but I didn't care about that it was who stand standing front of them. It is Zero himself, but why he is here no one should know me and Nunn-Chan was going to Area 11. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. That when I finely got him to notice me.

Zero A.K.A Lelouch POV.

I have just may to last two people in my way to get to Nunnally. When I hear a person voice. "Why did you do that" it said that when I looked up from the men on the ground to see where the voice came from.

To see a girl standing in front of the door Nunnally was. "Move I'm have for the Viceroy not you" I told didn't want kill her because she remind me of someone I use to know. "Ah but you are here for me then." She said grinning at me. "And why is that?" I asked her starting to get pissed out "Oh that because it was a lie." She said still grinning "What?!" Is this girl saying she not here "That's right I'm the new Viceroy and she is the Sub-Viceroy." She said in a mocking tone. "Fine then you are of no use to me" I was going to use geass to make her kill herself when she said "Wait if you want the Sub-Viceroy then you can use me to get to her" "Fine then Sleep!" I used Geass on her was I walk to her and pull her off the floor in to my arms and called Kallen to come get me and then fall back.

(Skipping when Suzaku gets Nunnally to where Suzaku is looking at Kagome drawing and notes)

Suzaku POV.

I asked Nunn-Chan where Kagome was and she said is to look at Kagome's drawing first. So I did, the first one was of Nunn-Chan, Kagome, me. The second one was of me and Kagome the night of her 18th birthday when I take her out to a hill where you could see the stars clear because she told me one day that she like them. But got my eye was what she wrote it said 'To my beloved Suzaku. I will always love you. Kagome' but will she said that now that she gone. I saw going to close the pad when I saw something. When I saw what it's I was shocked. It a note from Kagome. "Suzaku what's wrong?" Nunn-Chan asked me "It's a note from Kagome." I said back still a bit shocked

"A note? Will what does it said?" she sound a bit of scared "It says 'If you are reading this then I'm not there. You may ask how I knew I was not go to there is because I had I feeling something was going to go wrong so I decide to go in place of Nunn-Chan if someone after her. So Suzaku said you should have been there to stop because I will do all that I can to keep the ones I love safe. I did this of my feel will. Now you be my prince and come save me. XD Love, Kagome' and that it says Nunn-Chan" I said while to myself how I'm go to get her back.

(Ok I'm going to Skip a lot this can over. I'm going to jump to when Lelouch going back to school and Gino and Anya are there.)

Kagome POV.

I been with the Black Knight for some time on and I wishing I as with Suzaku right now. When Zero walks in to my room they give me here. "Hello Kagome." He said "Hello Zero or should I say Lelouch?" I said to him wishing I could see his face. "What are" he started to say "Don't play with me at school you tried too hard to acted innocent and when people what you thought Zero would do next would turn the subject to something else but give you away was when you called Nunnally that night and told to act like she didn't know you and the next who show up on the airship she was to be on? Zero so all the points to you Lelouch in my mind that is. Oh and don't try and use Geass on me bother." I said as I walked up to him and take off his mask. "You guess all that by watching for two weeks then hearing what I said to Nunnally? Good job. But why did you call me bother?" he asked as he put his contact lens in. "Oh that right you do know but Nunn-Chan does. Will I'm your half sister." I told "I see will join the Black Knights?" he asked me

If I say yes then maybe next time they fight I can get away or when Lelouch leave I can get out of here. "Ok I will join only I think I can truth you not to use me like everyone else would." I lied to him. "Good to hear that. So welcome to the Black Knight Kagome." I says as he walk out the door.

{The Next Day}

Lelouch came to say goodbye to me and tell me he's off to school and that I could walk around their HQ. So that I'm doing now and looking for a way out and that when some of the Black Knights walk out a door. So I go over to it and open it a bit see where it goes and see that it's go outside and that someone getting out of their nightmare. So when I saw that no one around I ran to it. When I inside I thought think god Suzki told and saw me how to use one or I would be screwed if I didn't. So started it up and pulled up a map so I could find my way to the first-class settlement so that I can get to Ashford Academy where I know that Gino and Anya will be there. If I find them then that means I back to Suzaku and Nunn-Chan.

It toke me a while close to the settlement but I did it and I had to ask someone to help me get to Ashford I didn't know how it get there from where I was. So I this nice young lady to help me and she said would love to because she was go close to there to meet her boyfriend and some friends. She said her name was Sango and her boyfriend name was Miroku and her friends were InuYasha, Shippo, and Kiara.

When we got off the train she walked me to the gate and give me her phone number saying that she love to talk to me again. I said I would like to talk to her again too and thank you and ran on to the academy ground to see running around so I grab the first person saw and asked if she know where Gino and Anya were and if she do can she take me to them.

She say she would so we start to where she last saw, when we finely got to them I saw that they was talking to Milly. I asked the girl to go and get them because I want to scared them. She said ok and ran over to the three of them and then pull Gino and Anya away from Milly and push them over to the tree I was behind. And when they got over to me they was shock. So will they was in shock I thanked to girl for her help then pulled the two away from where a lot of people would not see us.

When I stop and turned around Gino grab me and spine me "Gino I'm so happy to see you again." I said laughing as he put me back on the ground. "It's good to see your ok hime-chan" he said as he let go. I looked over to Anya had toke a picture of me and him. I walked over to her and give her a hug "Anya I'm so happy to you too."

"You too hime" she said back to me. I start to sway and Gino lifted me up in to his arm and said "It's ok now hime your safe now, so get some sleep." Before I let my eyes close I said a soft thank you then my world turn black.

Suzaku POV.

We know that the Black Knight have Kagome but how are we going save her if we cannot find her. Damn why did this have to happen to her. I was about hit the wall when a soldier came running in to room

"Sir Suzaku, Lady Kagome has been founded." He said to me "What?! When did this happen?" I demined "I was told will more liked yelled to get you and take you to her room or she will kill me." He said hoping I would go where him. "Ok take me to her." I pushing him out the room. When we came to a door with two soldiers on each side of the door. They let us and the first thing I see is Gino, Anya, Schneizel, and Nunnally in the room and sleeping in the bed. All I want to do is to lay down by her and hold her in my arm but I need to know how and who they got her. "How is she here? And who got her here?" I asked all at once. It was then I hear someone laughing when I stopped looking at Kagome. I saw that everyone in the room was laughing at me even Nunnally. "What are you guys laughing at?" we hear Kagome say from the bed.

She told us everything that happen from when she saw Zero in the airship to how she toke and piloted a Knightmare Frame with may be proud because I help her learn that and to how she got to Ashford and had help looking for Gino and Anya. And that happen over two years ago. Schneizel is now the Emperor of Japan, Kagome and him talked about calling it that. Nunnally was sad that Lelouch being Zero but she over it now.

So now here we are laying in each other's arm on a hill looking at the stars. "Kagome I'm so happy that your back here with me and everyone safely" I said holding her to me. "Suzaku I'm happy to be back here with me too." She says looking in the eyes "Kagome can you stand up for me?" I ask her. I cannot wait to how she react to this. "Suzaku what is it?" she said asked. I drop to one knee and say "Kagome will you marry me?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

It toke me awhile to get Schneizel say that I could merry Kagome if she said yes. "Oh Suzaku! Yes I will merry you" She said as she start crying. The ring I got her is a gold band with Emerald's and Sapphire's around it on her left hand. Then I pulled her to and kisses her after we deepen the kiss we pull away and look up at the star when Kagome look at me and said "Forever in your arms. I Promise under the stars!" And we kisses only with the stars to see.

**THE END**

~Start of Author's note~

Thank you_ Whispering Kage, ShadowFoxMoon, -Black. Wolf .Redeemed-, and LeafeKnight7 for reviewing _

And I would like to Thanks the write of_ 'Darkness is the Light' –Black .Wolf .Redeemed- _because of your story I made this two-shot.

And if you like please review. And if you ask me to put Kagome with someone you like I will try.

And I hope you tell other people about my story and get them to review too so I can get more feedback

All the song in this chapter can be looked up on

And the song were: Yui-Love & Truth, Ikimono Gakari – Sakura, and Ikimono Gakari – Blue Bird

Me: I hope you liked my two-shot

InuYasha: I was in one line what the …

Me: SIT!!

Kagome: I getting marry to Suzaku!! Oh thank you Aya

Me: It's cool. Now InuYasha say your line.

InuYasha: NO!

Me: Say it NOW or I will S.I.T. you!!

InuYasha: Ok please review


	4. KagomeShin

This one is for YukimauraShuusuke Girl. In hoping that Yuki-san continues her kick ass story! :D

Goddes of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Gokusen

* * *

Chapter 4

Pairing: Kagome/Shin

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Kagome time jumping is over. She comes home to her mother getting married. Her new father hates her and thinks she is a whore, so he sent her to Shirokin Gakuen. So now she has to cross-dress as a boy. She is put in Kumiko class 3-D and Kumiko right away see though her act. So one day she was told to stay after class and Kumiko ask her why she is in Shirokin when she a girl, Shin over hear them talking about it. After he hears that Kagome is a girl, he starts to give hits that he knows.

* * *

Kagome was having a bad day. Why you may ask? Will it started when she had to work overtime at café 'Storm' and didn't get home teal around 12 a.m., then she was planning to stay in bed but her mother called saying that her step-father was coming and check on her and when she tried to tell her mother that she had something to do. She was told that she could do it later. So Kagome got up to go take a shower and get cleaned up, around 11 a.m. did he show up. 'Why do I have to talk to this teme?' Kagome thought to herself. Then there was a light rapping at the door cutting off her thoughts. She opens the door to see one of the two people she didn't want to see today. "Hello Kagome" Shin said looking 'him' over "What do you want teme?" she said rudely. 'This is the first time I seen her with her hair down. She looks cute.' He thought confusing himself. "I was coming to see if you would come with me and the guys to the arcade?" Shin said calmly "No I had something to do, so later." Kagome said as start to close the door. Shin stood there looking at her door think about the look in her eyes 'Did I see fear? But what is she scared of?' after that thought he walk to his apartment door and walked in and closed his door behind him.

When Kagome was starting to make herself something to eat there was someone knocking at her door again. This time when she opens it was her step-father. He sat down at the table. "How are you Kagome?" he said acting like he care. "Why are you here?" Kagome says getting to the point. "Fine then, so how many men did you sleep with at your school?" he said with a look in his eyes that Kagome could not understand. "I didn't sleep with the people at my school you teme!" She said as she started to get piss off. "You lie! You little whore!" he said moving to grab her arm and pulling her to him. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled at him, trying to pull her arm away from him. "What wrong? You can sleep with everyone else but not me?!" he said as he pushes her to the floor. When he did that she hit the table making a cup fall and brake after it hit the ground.

**WARNINGS!!! THIS IS WHERE THE ALMOST RAPE BEGINS!!!**

Kagome lying on the ground with him over her holding her wrists and sitting on her legs so that she wouldn't kick him off. "Stop it!" she said while trying to push him off of her by using her body. "No. Now shut up!" he tells her as he rips her shirt off and tied her hands to the table. "NO! STOP IT! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEA…" Kagome starts to yell but is cut off when he slaps her. "I said shut up you damn whore!!" he yells at her. Kagome close her eyes so that she didn't have to see what he was going to do next to her, while thinking what she done to have this happen to her. "Now I'm going to get what I want" He said as he started to move his hands down to open her pants when someone kicked her door open and pulled him off of her.

**THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!!!**

{Shin's Apartment}

Shin was about to leave his place when he hear someone yelling from Kagome's. "What the hell are you doing?" he hears Kagome yell. A few seconds later the sound of something crashing to the ground, then he hears something rip and Kagome yelling again "NO! STOP IT! HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME PLEA…" Kagome yelled fallow by the sound of skin hitting skin and a man voice "I said shut up you damn whore!!"

'What the hell is happening? I'm going to go check this out' he thought to himself as he ran out his apartment. He started to bang on Kagome's door, when he hears the man's voice again "Now I'm going to get what I want." After Shin hear that kicked open Kagome's door and ran in her apartment, when he got in. He saw a man on top of Kagome; her shirt ripped out and was tied around her wrists showing her chest and showing that she is a girl.

When he saw that he did that first thing that came to mind. He pulled him off of Kagome and started to hit him teal he knew the guy was out cold. He walked over to Kagome and saw that she was crying. Shin untied her wrists pick her up and he toke her to his apartment and hold her in his arms. After a while of rocking Kagome in his arms she fell asleep, so he got up and put her on his bed. He walked out the room and garbed the phone and called Kumiko.

'_Hello this is Kumiko.'_

"Hey this is Shin"

'_Oh Shin! What can I do for you?'_

"I need some help"

'_Help? Help for what?'_

"Not for me but Kagome."

'_What happen to him?'_

"Kagome in my apartment asleep in my bed"

'_Why?'_

"I will tell you when you get over here"

'_Ok I be there as fast as I can later'_

20 minutes later there was a knock at his door. When Shin open the door Kumiko asking how Kagome was. "She fine" Shin said waiting to see if Kumiko slip up "Oh that's good." Kumiko said not noticing her slip up teal she started to walk to the bedroom. "So I was right." Shin said grinning at Kumiko "So you knew all along?" they hear someone say. They turned to see Kagome standing in the door with the bed cover around her.

"Yes, at first I only guess but after I heard you and Kumiko talk that day when you say Kumiko was right that you were a girl." Shin said as he walked closer to her. "I see. You won't tell will you?" Kagome said looking a bit scared. "Why would I do? It wouldn't help by telling." Shin said looking upset. "Kagome" Kumiko said. "Hmm? Yes?" Kagome said finely noticing that she was there. "Are you going to drop out? You only have two months before you're done with high school for good." Kumiko said looking at Kagome. "I'm going to stay." Kagome said while she started to walk over to her.

So for the next two months Kagome would be seen by Kumiko when she wasn't in school or working. When Iksuko (Kagome mom) found out what her husband did to Kagome and that he send her to a all boys school she called the police and got a devoice. When gradation time came around, Kagome was saying goodbye when Kumiko asked Kagome something that been on her mind for a while. "Hey Kagome!" Kumiko said as she caught up with Kagome. "Oh what up?" she said turning around.

"I always want to know where you learn how to fight?" Kumiko asked. "About two years a man I knew named Sesshomaru." She said with pride. "Wait! Are you talking about Sesshomaru Taishou?!" she said looking shocked "Do he have white hair and gold eyes? Then yes I know him but I didn't know his last name."Kagome said with a little bit of hope in her voice. "Yup that him, my grandfather knows him." She said still looking shock.

"Then can you tell him the next time you see him that I would love to see him again?" Kagome asked hoping that she could get away from everything for some time. "Ok, I see what I can do but where to tell him to find you?" she asked as they walked out of the school. "Tell him that he can find me at the Sunset Shire." Kagome said stopping by her mother. "Ok Kagome. I will. It was great meeting you and I hope to see you again." She said giving Kagome a hug "Same here. Good bye Kumiko." Kagome said as she got in the car with her mother.

Being out of high school for Kagome has only been a few months. She started to take online class so that she could stay home and help her mother around the house and the shire because her grandfather die a few days after she stop time jumping. One day she was outside when she heard someone call her name. When she turned around she saw Sesshomaru walk to her. Seen then she has been living with him and working for him.

It's been three year she has been working under Sesshomaru, when one day Sesshomaru called her to his office. "You called Sess?" she asked as she walking in the door. "Kagome, this Sesshomaru has been asked to come to a party and you are coming with me." He said coldly "Why?" she asked walking closer to him. "Because this Sesshomaru think you will be happy who you see there." He told her in a way that she could not say no to. "Fine, I'll go!" She said as she starts to pout. "Good, be ready by 3 p.m. so we may be on time. Now go get ready" he said turning his chair to look out the window a few hours later Kagome was walking down the stairs to where Sesshomaru was wait in an Armani suit.

~With Kumiko and Shin~

"Why I'm I here again?" asked Shin as he sat next to Kumiko. "One, because I asked you too, and two because someone you miss is going to be here." She said to Shin. 'The only person I miss is Kagome. How and when I started to like her I don't know but I hope I do get to see her again.' He thought well looking outside but if he was not so deep in thought then he would have saw her walk by. "Hello Shin long time no?" he hear someone say behind him. Standing behind him was the one person he wants to see.

'Kagome, kami-sama she looks lovely.' He thought as he looked her up and down. Kagome was wearing a dress that was nice being a sexy black and halter styled. From her cleavage to her bellybutton were diamond-shaped opening to show skin while the skirt part of the dress had slits on both sides of her skirt and have on light makeup. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with some covering her left eye. And last, on her feet were simple black open toed stiletto heels.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still a little shocked. "I'm here with Sesshomaru and here I though you missed me!" she said with a pout. "Wait you mean Sesshomaru Taishou?!" he asked a bit shocked "Yup, he's the one that help me train me." She said as she smiled "I see. Would you like something to drink?" Shin asked her "Sure that sounds great." As the party continued late in to the night Kagome and Shin was lost in their own world.

"Wow that was fun." She said as she stands next to Shin "Oh yeah when you're only talking to one person almost the whole time" Kumiko said grinning at Kagome and Shin. "I was not!" Kagome said blushing. "Whatever Kagome, It was great to see you again." Kumiko said pulling her in to a hug. "Kagome lets go. We have a meeting tomorrow." Sesshomaru as he started to walk away. "I know! Will like you said Kumiko it was great seeing you again and I hope we can do this again soon time ok?" She said as she walked over to Shin.

"I have fun tonight thanks to you Shin." Kagome said as she looked down. "Me too, but can I ask you something?" Shin said as her push her chain up so he look her in her eyes "Sure, what it is?" she asked "Will you go out with me?" he asked hoping she say yes "I… don" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru voice. "Yes she will go out with you" he said "SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome yelled "If you don it cool" Shin said. "No wait! I think that would be great!" She said walking up to him "Great so I will see you tomorrow?" He said take her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Yup, tomorrow Shin" "I cannot wait."

* * *

Hey guys I need some help. The next chapter of this story is going to be Kagome/Byakuya. So I need some help for what to name her zanpakuto and her bankai too!

So can you guys review and tell me what you would like it to be and a name for both forms. Thank you! I may update soon for Version 2. Ja XD

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. KagomeZack

Goddess of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core or 13

* * *

Chapter 5

Pairing: Kagome/Zack

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Kagome is back at Shinra after two years of training to see that she should still be a SOLDIER 1st Class to her brother. No one knows who her brother is but three people. But when she meets Zack, will she fallow her brother or stay with him. And can she save him in time.

* * *

'Oh I'm going to be late! And Sephiroth is going to be mad at me!' was the thoughts of a young woman as she was running in the halls of Shinra trying to get to Sephiroth, when she run in to

something. "Who put that wall there?" She said out loud "Are you alright Miss?" the young woman hear someone said. When she looked up she saw a boy who looked to be her age, he had on the

SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform on, his eyes were blue with a hint of turquoise that signal the mako infusions and his hair was style in short spikes with bangs. He look to be around 6'3" were she was only

5'3" so she have to look up to look him in the eyes. "Yup, I'm fine but I have to go. Hope to see you later! Bye" she said before she ran around him and in to the meeting room. "You're late" said a cold

voice the woman-child turned around to see a man in a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing underneath. The top of his clothing underneath his uniform is split to reveal his

chest, covered by crossing leather straps. His hair was long and silver, his bangs parted to either side of his face, his eyes a green cat-like eyes and he had a seven-foot long katana sitting next to him on

the desk. "I know. I lost track of time in the training room, I'm sorry Sephiroth" she said as bowed her head. Sephiroth sighed before he got up and walked over to the woman-child and push her chin up

softly. "It's alright but don't do it again Kagome" he said as he let go of her chin. The woman-child now know as Kagome smiled at him before saying "Thanks Sephy!" "Don't ever call me that again!"He

said as he glare at her. "Ok I won't! Calm down."She said as she giggled "Whatever let's go." He said as he picked up his Katana Masamune "Go? Go where?" Kagome asked as she followed him out the

room "To meet with Director Lazard."He said after he hit the button for the elevator.

{With Zack}

"Director you say you needed to talk to me" Zack asked the tall thin blonde man with glasses dresses in a dark blue coat and white pants sitting behind a desk. "Ah yes Zack but we need to wait for

someone that suppose to be coming." Lazard said. A few minute later they heard the elevator dang and the sound of someone walking their way. Zack was shocked to see the girl that ran in to him with

his idol. 'Now that I think about it, she can of look like him too.' Zack thought as he looked her over. Her hair was the same color as Sephiroth that was up in a high ponytail, her eyes were a dark blue-

green color that looked cat-like. She was wearing black leather shorts that came to mid-thighs, a black sleeveless shirt that stop over top her bellybutton with a popped collar, three loose black belt, a

black glove on her right arm, and a cloak that covered her left arm and one coving her left leg held by a SOLDIER symbol brooch, she had two katana on her back and two guns in holster, one on each leg.

All in all Zack though she was lovely. "Zack you alighted know of SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth?" Lazard stop to look over at Zack, he saw Zack nod "but you never heard of Kagome?" Lazard asked him

"No sir, I have not" Zack said trying not to make an ass of himself in front of Kagome. " She is …" Lazard was cut out by Kagome giggling "Will of course he never hear of me. I been gone for two years now." She said with a smile

"Will besides that I called the two of you up to be here when I tell Zack" Lazard said as he stand up. "Tell me what sir?" Zack asked a bit confused "Zack you're now a SOLDIER 1st Class. Now go change

then come back when you're done" Lazard said with a small smile on his face. "Yes sir" Zack said while he was thinking 'I thought I would feel happier.' Zack turned and walked to the elevator. After Zack

was gone Lazard turned to Kagome "So what do you think?" he asked her "Will I like him" Kagome said smiling "What do you mean you 'like' him?" Sephiroth said in a dark tone. "Not like that brother. I

mean he just like how you, Angeal said he was that all." She said giggling. "Kagome, I'm going to put you back on the acting list of 1st Class SOLDIER's. If that ok with you two" Lazard said as he looked

back between to two standing in front of him. "I would like but keep that asshole Hojo away from me." Kagome said started nicely then ended darkly "I agree with Kagome" Sephiroth said as pulled

Kagome closer to him. Zack walked back in to the room in his new SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. Kagome was about to say something to Zack when the building vibrated for a few minutes then the alarms

started to go off. "It Genesis, he attacking and we need to stop. So got down there and stop them." Lazard said walked around his desk. "Right let's go!" Zack said as he turned around and ran to the

elevator. "Wait Kagome" Lazard started to say Kagome and Sephiroth looked back "I need you to go to the Slums and see if _she's _ok" "Alright I head over now." She said before she and Sephiroth walked

out the room. When they got out side they saw Four Turks member and Zack talking. Kagome was about to run past them when Sephiroth grabbed her arm. "Be Careful "he said before he was gone.

About a half an hour later of fighting Genesis copy's to get down to the slums and get to the church. Kagome walked in the church to see a girl that was wearing a blue and white dress with a red cami

underneath and pink wedge sandals and a pink ribbon in her hair and she tending to some flowers.

(I know that Zack got her the ribbon but I needed something to make Aerith and Kagome have a connection)

"Hey Aerith, how the flowers and you been?" Kagome said as she walked closer to Aerith with a smirk on her face. "Kagome, it's been two years! Where have you been, I missed you!" Aerith said as she

jumped up and hugged Kagome. "I know, I'm sorry but I needed the training so that Sephy would let me stay a SOLDIER 1st Class after what happen" Kagome said with Aerith still in her arms. "Will he was worried about you, you were out for three weeks Kagome!" Aerith said as she pulled away from Kagome and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok I'm sorry; I will try and be careful." Kagome said as she walked over to the flower "They miss you a lot" Aerith said from behind her "I know I can feel it too" Kagome said softly "Hey Kagome let's …"

Aerith was cut out when something came through the roof. Kagome jump in front of her and pulled out her two katanas out. She waited for dust to clear before attacking; she was shocked to see Zack

was what had drop through the roof "Oh My God" Kagome said as she put away her katanas. Aerith looked around Kagome then asked "Do you know him?" "Yup, I just meet him today but I hear of him from Angeal. Zack Fair Age: 16 and Nickname: Puppy" Kagome said as looked up at the hole in the roof.

"Hello-o!!" Aerith said as she looked down at Zack "Give him a minute Airs and he'll come to."Kagome as she sat in front on the flowers. Kagome heard his heart rate pick up showing that he was about to

wake. "Where I'm I?" Zack said as opened his eyes "You're in the Slums" Aerith said as she giggled "Oh, who are you?" Zack asked as he sat up "I'm Aerith and you know her" She said pointing at herself

then Kagome "It's you!" Zack said as he jumped up. Kagome sigh "Yes it's me again Puppy" she said with a small smirk. 'I think I'm starting to like him. I cannot wait to see how this turns out' Kagome thought

Three years has passed and Kagome and Zack have gotten closer. At first Sephiroth was upset that his little sister liked Zack but when he saw two together and he saw that she was happy he calmed

down a bit. Right now Kagome was sitting in Sephy office doing his paper work while he was getting some test run on him. When the door to his office open. "About damn time! You got me doing your work!" Kagome said a bit pissed off.

"So what he told me was right" she heard someone said as that laughed at her. She looked up and saw Zack Standing in front of the desk. "Oh Zack it's you!" Kagome said shocked "What are you doing here and how did you know I was here?"

"Will I was looking for you when I ran Sephiroth and he told me to go check up on you" Zack said as he sat on the desk. "Brother always worried about me" she said with a smile "Wait did say brother?" he asked a bit shocked

"Yup he you my brother" she said getting up and walking around the desk to stand in front of Zack."So my guess was right" he said as he warped his arms around Kagome waist and pulling her to him.

"So I heard that you be going some to Nibelheim." She said as she warped her arms around his neck "Yup you're right" he said as he started to kiss her neck. "So I want … Ah… to know… mmm… if you want…pant… to go see LOVELESS?" she said trying to stay quiet.

He stop kissing her neck "Sure let's go" he said before he crush their lips together the kiss started to get more passionate before they pulled back for air, she rested forehead against his when he pulled

her back in for a kiss after a while the kiss deepened "will meet me at my place around 7:30 because it start at 8:00 Ok?"she panted out. "Right, see you later koishii" he said giving her a small kiss then

walked out the room. Kagome pick up the papers that were on the floor and put them on the desk before walking out the door. "Hey Sephy wait up?" Kagome yelled as she ran down the hall "Yes, what it is?" he said coldly

"I came to tell you to be safe on your next mission." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking of the building

About a half-hour before the show started there was a knock on Kagome door, when she opens the door she saw Zack standing there wearing black jeans and white biter under a black button up shirt

and boots. "Wow you look good off of uniform Zack" Kagome said as she close her door "You great yourself Kagome" he said looking her over. She had on a dress that was nice being a sexy red and

halter styled. From her cleavage to her bellybutton were diamond-shaped opening to show skin while the skirt part of the dress had slits on both sides of her skirt and have on light makeup. Her hair was

out and it came to her knees with some covering her left eye. And last, on her feet were simple red open toed stiletto heels. "You think so?" she asked once she turned around "Yes, now let's go or we'll be late" he said taking her hand in his and started to walk to the theater.

Two hours later Zack and Kagome walked out the theater "So did you like the play?" she asked softly "Yup. I think I understand it more now after seeing that and having someone quoting it to you when you meet" He said smiling down at her.

"Oh so you have some run in with Genesis ne?" Kagome said giggling "Yeah, each time I run in to him, he would quote some part of it." He said with a sigh. "That him for you, he would have the book with him all the time." She said as she turned around to face Zack.

He was going to say something when his phone when out "Damn! Sorry Kagome" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before answering his phone "Hello… Yes… When... Yes…Fine" he closed the phone and sigh "Zack what was wrong?" She asked worried because he sigh and looked down

"I wanted this to romantic but it cannot now." Zack said sighing again "I'm confused Zack, what do you mean?" Kagome asked again a bit scared "We know each other for three years now and been going out for two. I love you Kagome! You may think I don't mean it but I do and I was going to ask you later but now I cannot" he said looking her in the eye

"Ask…asks me what?" she said still confuse but when she saw him bent down on one knee she knew "Kagome will you marry me?" as Zack said that he pulled out a bow with a diamond ring in "I will! I will!" she cried and jumped on him and kissed him.

He put the ring on her hand and said "When I get back we'll get married and you will be Mrs. Kagome Fairs" "That has a nice ring to it." She giggled then asked "but are you going tonight?" "No, I'm going around 7 A.M. Why?" he asked as they started to walk in to her house (They was at her front door when he asked her)

"Stay with me one more night. I feel like we want be seeing each other for a long time" She asked him with tears in her eyes "Kagome don't think like that we will see each other when I get back but I will still the night" he said as he pick her up and walked to her room and kick the door closed

~Next day around 5:30 A.M. ~

'She looks like an angel when she sleeps.' He thought as he moved some of her hair out her face. Zack got up on got dressed before he kissed her on the cheek and said "I will see you when I get and I love you"

Then he walked out her room and out her house to meet up with Sephiroth and Cloud to go to Nibelheim

~Five Months later~

'I'm still a bit shocked that I'm pregnant and with Zack child but I'm happy and I hope he is too when he finds out' Kagome though as she walked to the Church where she know Aerith is

When Aerith saw Kagome she jumped up and ran up to her "Kagome what are you doing down here by yourself?" She asked as she helps Kagome sit down on the bench by the flowers. "One: I hate being inside all day Two: I'm five months pregnant not eight Three: I'm not alone, Tseng is with me all the time but right now he's going to get me some food" she finished with a smile

Aerith giggled "So let me guess you told him you wanted food so you can came down here?" she asked "Yes and No. I and the little one want some food and I want to get out the house and see you" Kagome said with a smile

"Sigh Ok but be careful while you down here" Kagome was going to say something when her phone started to vibrate 'Hmm what's this I have mail from Sephiroth and from Shinra. Will let's see what Sephy sent me…

From: Sephiroth

Subject: None

Message: Kagome I'm sorry but I would be coming back to Shinra and

I'm sorry for what I have done. You should be getting or you have got a e-mail from Shinra and

Then you see why I'm sorry. I love you my sister

Good-Bye

'What was that about? Will now to read what Shinra sent…

From: Shinra News

Subject: Personnel Announcement

Message: This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personnel

Sephiroth - SOLDIER 1st Class/ SOLDIER General:

Killed in action

No please! No, not this!

"NO!!!!!" Kagome scrams as she drops her phone and put her arms around herself. Aerith jumped up and ran over to and asked "Kagome what wrong?! Why did you scram?" But all Aerith could make out was that she keeps saying Zack and Sephiroth name over and over. The doors to the Church were slam open and Reno and Cissnei come running in. "What happen?" Cissnei asked Aerith softly

"I don't know, we talked for a bit then I when to check on the flowers and she was reading a book like we always do when she comes down here by herself…" she was cut off by Reno "Why was she down here by herself Yo?" he asked Aerith a bit worried.

When they were told to watch out for Sephiroth little sister they were shocked to find out that the only first class female SOLDIER was her and when they saw her for the first time she was yelling at

Lazard that she didn't need someone watching her the whole time she was pregnant. Tseng, Rude and him fell in to the role of another brother for her while Cissnei fell in the role of sister/mother for her.

So to see her like this got him worried about her. "Go on Aerith finish what you were saying" Cissnei said while giving Reno a look that shut up "I was saying that she would read a book tell Tseng came and got her to take her back to her house but today she didn't have one with her and she was waiting for Tseng to and get her some food when she screamed and she drop her phone" Aerith stop and

started to look around from her phone. When she found it she then knew why Kagome screamed "What is it Yo?" Reno asked when he saw Aerith look at Kagome phone "Oh my Cissnei, Reno looked at this" Aerith said as she gives the phone to them before she puts her arm around Kagome "Oh I see now" Cissnei said sadly "Damn Yo, both of them a once" Reno said as he pulled out his phone and called Tseng

Tseng: Yes, Kagome I'm …

Reno: This is Reno

Tseng: Where Kagome, did something happen to her?

Reno: We at the church, we need you down here now

Tseng: What wrong?

Reno: It's Kagome, she when in to shock

Tseng: Why?

Reno: You have to see it yourself

Tseng: sigh I be there in a few

A few minutes later Tseng came walking in to the church "Ok I'm here Reno what's going on?" Tseng said when he near him but all Reno did was give him Kagome's phone, at first he looked confused but then he saw shocked him then he saw why Reno called him because on the phone was

From: Shinra News

Subject: Personnel Announcement

Message: This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personnel

Sephiroth - SOLDIER 1st Class/ SOLDIER General:

Killed in action

And

Zack Fair - SOLDIER 1st Class:

Killed in action

Two infantrymen were also killed in action

~ Four Years Later ~

"Mommy!" a little that had spike silver hair with black highlight and his eyes was blue with a hint of turquoise yelled as he ran to a women with long silver hair was almost touching the ground, her eyes

were a dark blue-green color that looked cat-like and she was wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black clothing underneath. The top of her clothing underneath her uniform

is split to reveal that her chest was covered by bandages, covered by crossing leather straps. 'I look like him now, I'm wearing the same thing he did when he was alive and I'm cold to all whom around me but them' she thought as she picks up the boy and walked throw the slums.

On her back were two katana named _Junsei Tenshi (Pure Angel) and_ _Hakumei_ _Zetsumei (Twilight Death)_ and two guns named _Tengoku (__Heaven) and Tsuchi (Earth)_ in holster, one on each leg. They walked

for a few more minutes before they made it to a church, when they walked in to see a woman by some flowers wearing an ankle-length pink dress with a slit up the front that buttons up. She also on a

red bolero jacket over this with metal bracers, she had on brown boots and her hair was drawn back in a thick plait with a large pink ribbon tied around it. Her bangs are segmented and frame her face on

the sides, and she has bright green eyes. Say woman turned around and smile when she saw who it was "Hello Aerith, how are you?" the women said "Kagome! How are you two today?" Aerith asked as she turned around and smiled

"I'm feeling better now, Thank you" Kagome said as she put the little boy on the ground "Airs!" he yelled running over to her. "Hello little one! How are you today?" Aerith asked him giggling "Hey Aerith …" Kagome stop when her phone when out. "Hold Aerith I to answer this"

Kagome: Hello?

???: This is Cissnei

Kagome: Hey what can I do for you?

Cissnei: You need to get outside of Midgar

Kagome: Why?

Cissnei: It Zack!

Kagome: Cissnei this isn't funny!

Cissnei: Kagome I'm not playing with you! Zack was used by Hojo and so was Cloud!

Kagome: What?!

Cissnei: Yes, Zack and Cloud was put in tubes full of Mako

Kagome: But why?

Cissnei: To see if one of them could be like Sephiroth but they get out and are almost to Midgar!

Kagome: But why was I not told?!

Cissnei: They thought that if you want to save them that you would have never came back

Kagome: So you say outside of Midgar right?

Cissnei: Yes, but you need to get there fast. They going to try and kill him

Kagome: I'll try, thank you Cissnei. Oh and Cissnei?

Cissnei: Yes?

Kagome: If I don't come back I want the Turks and Aerith to watch over my son

Cissnei: Kagome what are you talking ab…

But Kagome closed the phone before she could finish. "Hey Aerith" Kagome called to her "Yes Kagome?" she said looking up from the little boy "I need you to look after him. I have to go do something" Kagome said as she turned around and started to walk out the church "Be careful and come back!" Aerith yelled when Kagome walked out the doors

Kagome ran all the way the where her Fenrir bike. 'Please let me be on time! I want to see him again' she though as she made her way out Midgar. When she got closer to the edge she saw infantrymen

all over the ground dead "ZACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled as she jumped off her bike and looked around. When she was going to yell again she heard gun shots and looked up to see Zack on the

edge. "Zack…ZACK!" she yelled out and started to run up to where Zack was, when she got up there she saw three Infantrymen shot him. When she saw that she pulled out her guns and shot them

before she run over to him "Zack…Zack please wake up" she cried "Mmm…Kagome is that you?" he asked slowly as he opened his eyes "Yes it's me Zack!" she said softly as she garbed his hand "Is … Is it true?" he asked looking over at her

"Is what true?" she said confused "What Aerith said in the latter?" he asked again "Latter what are you… you got one?" She asked him shocked "Yes from the Angeal copy. So is it?" he said with hope in his voice

"Yes" she said as tear started to came to her eyes "A boy or a girl?" "A little boy. He looks like a mixes between the two of us, spike silver hair with black highlight and his eyes are blue with a hint of

turquoise and he love to fight with Reno and Rude. He a lot like you." She said as more tears started to fall "Ah I see, what his … name?" Zack said as he pulled Kagome down next to him "His name is Noctis Fair's" She said before she coughing out blood.

"That's a … Kagome why are you coughing out blood?" Zack said armed "I'm dying Zack" she said with a sigh "What Why?!" he asked worried "Because the pain of thinking you and Sephy being dead and four months later having a child was too much for my body ever with Mako in my blood. They said that I should have die giving birth and with me not allow to get Mako shots it was only a matter of time."

She said looking up at him "Oh Kagome I'm sorry" They saw Cloud coming to them, after Zack talked to Cloud and gives him the Buster Sword when he was going to go Kagome called out to him "Cloud wait!" He looked

"When you get back in Midgar tell Tseng and Cissnei or Aerith and tell one of them to come get my swords and guns and give them to Noctis." "I will" Cloud said then walked away

"Zack?" "Yes Kagome" "Can you see?" "No"

" I love you Zack" " I Love you too Kagome"

Then all want black for them.

Ck

ack

zack

Zack

ZACK!

"Hmm" Zack opened his eye only to look in to Dark blue cat-like eyes "Kagome are we?" he asked "Yup we're die but look who's here with us!" Kagome said happily

"'Who's here with us'" Zack stop when he looked to the left of him. "Angeal!" He yelled and was about to jump up but Angeal stop him "No Zack stay with you wife. I'm happy you found love" Angel said as

he started laughing when he saw Zack blush "Aerith" Kagome said "Kagome what wrong?" Zack said, he was going to touch her but Angeal stopped him and said "Watch and you'll see" Kagome glowed a

light green color and she started to look for Aerith life energy

_Kagome: Aerith_

Aerith: Kagome?!

_Kagome: Hello_

Aerith: Are you …

_Kagome: Dead? Then yes, I need you to do something for me_

Aerith: What is it?

_Kagome: Tell Noctis and the Turks I'm sorry and tell Cissnei to take Noctis to Gongaga to see Zack mom and dad_

Aerith: ok but why?

_Kagome: Because Noctis should know them and that he can chose to become a SOLDIER like me and Zack or a Turks or to stay with you or them_

Aerith: Ok I will. I miss you two

_Kagome: We miss you too Good Bye Aerith_

Aerith: Good Bye Kagome

Noctis: Bye Mommy, Daddy

When Kagome stopped glowing Zack saw that she was crying "What's wrong love?" he asked her "I was saying bye to Aerith when I heard Noctis say bye to us" she said holding on to Zack.

"Now don't cry Kagome, we'll see him again and we can always watch over him from here forever in each other arms" Zack said before pulling her in the a passionate kiss

**THE END**

Hey Guy I hoped you guys I like my Kagome/Zack one-shot!

Yes I know that Noctis is the name of the main character of Final Fantasy 13 but I liked the name so I used it

REVIEW THANK YOU Ja


	6. KagomeSasuke

* * *

Chapter 6

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Cause if I did InuYasha would die with Kikyo; Kagome would be with Sesshomaru or some sexy guy from a book or anime!

What up people?! I founded this story called 'Not What You Expect' a few hours ago and when I got to the end I think that it should have a sequel but I couldn't find so I thought I'm going to do a one-shot sequel to it and hope that 'shadow miko' don't get mad at for doing so. I hope you guy like it.

Summary: It two years after Kagome left Konoha thinking that she could protect them from demons if she was gone but she was wrong. Things in Konoha when back to the way it was before Kagome came but not for the 17 people that talked to her. For the first year everything was ok, nothing happen. Another year pasted when Tsunade get a massage from Gaara saying that a town that was a rest stop for ninjas was burned to the ground. A week later a large group of demons attack Konoha, when it looked like they were going too defeated there was a bright light and two people walked out of it. Are they friends or foes?

* * *

Kagome: 18

Sesshomaru: 1002/20

Sasuke: 20

Naruto: 20

Sakura: 20

Kakashi: 28

Iruka: 27

Itachi: 25

Gaara: 20

Temari: 23

Kankuro: 22

Hinata: 20

Kiba: 20

Shino: 20

Ino: 20

Shikamaru: 20

Choji: 20

Neji: 21

Lee: 21

TenTen: 21

"" = talking

''= thinking

''_= Kagome _

''**= Sesshomaru**

**

* * *

  
**

"What the hell is that?" Naruto yelled out as he killed another demon in front of him "I don't but be careful Naruto!" Sakura yelled from behind him. Everyone stop when a wave of power washed over them

'Oh My God! Whoever that is can kill as all!' Ino thought as she like everyone else was looking where the power came from. The two figures walked closer to them. The first figure was male, he stood at

about 6'2 with silver-white hair that trailed down his back to rest as his knees and his golden eyes glared at everything around him. On his forehead lay a Prussian blue crescent moon and across each

cheek were twin slashed of maroon. He had pointed ears and a pale but healthy complexion with no visible scars or flaws. He was dressed in a pure white hakamas and haori that was held shut by a

yellow and blue obi. On his left shoulder and the sleeves of his haori were red honeycomb decorations. Tucked beneath the obi were three swords and on his feet were ankle length boots.

The other figure was a female, she stood at about 5'3 she looked like the male but her hair was more white then his and her bangs came down to under her chest, she more tan then pale then he was

and she was dressed in a crimson kimono with a golden obi; her long tanned legs peeked from the slits on the side and she didn't have on shoes, only bracelet on both ankle. Tucked beneath the obi

was one sword and on her back was a tall scythe. "Move" the male said coldly.

The ninjas moved out their way in fear that he would kill them if that didn't, when the two of them going in front of the group of demon the male nodded to the female. The female nodded back then

pulled the sword from her side, when she did there was a flash of light and the sword change from looking old to new and she swings it while saying "Wind Scar" three claw like energy wave came from

it and killed half of the group while the other half was killed by the male after he said "Dragon strike" and blue thunder in a shape of a dragon ripped apart the rest.

They both turned around facing them, the group of ninja was thinking were some of them saw the female before when she walked over to Hinata was on the ground and she put her left hand over

Hinata chest and it started to glow, at first they thought the female was hurting Hinata but they saw that the cuts she had were gone. 'She healed her! But how?' Sakura thought. When the female

hand stopped glowing they were shocked to see what was on her on ring finger

'Wait that ring! That the one Sasuke got for…'Shikamaru thought 'if she haves that then that mean…'Naruto thought as he looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke was in pain, he hope that what he was

thinking was wrong "Kagome?" Sasuke said softly hoping it was her. The female looked at him and then he saw it, the love flash in her eyes "It is you" he said as he walked closer to her. She looked

down and said "Hai it's me Sasuke" When he got in front of her he pulled her in to his arms "God I missed you!" he said with his face in her hair "I missed you too Sasuke" she warped her arms around him

"Is this the one?" a cold voice broke them apart. Kagome looked over to male she came with "Yes, this is him Sesshomaru" she said still holding on to Sasuke "I see, boy you of the Uchiha clan?" he

said as he looked at the two "Hai, and you are?" Sasuke bowed "I'm the Tai-youkai of the West; Lord Sesshomaru and her older brother." He said as he looked over the other ninja before stopping to

look at Naruto and Gaara. Everyone was shocked that Kagome's brother is a demon lord. "Sesshomaru that's Naruto Uzumaki is the holder of Kyuubi and Gaara the ex-holder of Shukaku and the Fifth

Kazekage of Sunagakure. Then there is Tsunade the Hokage of Konohagakure, that Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, they with Naruto and Sasuke make Team 7, Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog

Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and their teacher Kurenai Yuhi, and Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara my cousin, Ino Yamanaka and their Asuma Saruobi, Team Guy is Neji Hyuga,

TenTen, Rock Lee and Might Guy. The last three are Temari and Kankuro sibling of Gaara and Iruka Umino." She said pointing to them while she was sill in Sasuke arms.

"I see. What will you do now?" he said looking at her and Sasuke "Kagome what is he talking about?" Sasuke asked worried "He mean that if I'm going with or stay away." She looked down "Why

would you go again?" he asked making her look at him "She the heiress to the Western lands." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Tsunade "I want to but I…" Kagome was cut off "Lady Tsunade, I

ask that Kagome join Konoha as a ninja for training and that after she and the boy is mated and before they have their first child they are to live in the Western lands and the same for Naruto and his

mate" Sesshomaru said with a smirk when he saw Kagome blush. "I understand Kagome and Sasuke but why Naruto?" Tsunade asked a bit confused "I can answer that. It's because Naruto have

Kyuubi in him and when their soul become one he will be a full demon and will need training and because the five of us will outlive all of you." Kagome said sadly "Five don't you mean four?" Kakashi

asked "No, I mean five." Kagome said "Who the fifth then?" Kiba asked "Gaara" Kagome said looking over to him "That cannot be! Shukaku was taken out of him!" Temari yelled "I know that but

because it was taken from him, he's only a half-demon." Kagome smiled "So you are staying then?" Sasuke asked with hope in his voice. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and she saw him nodded

his head "yeah I'll but only if Tsunade say yes" she looked over to Tsunade "Welcome back Kagome" Tsunade said as she smiled. "It's good to be back"

~ 4 Months later~

Its toke 4 months for Kagome to get a dress because Ino, Hinata , Sakura, Temari, and Kurenai say that she saw look more than one shop for her a wedding dress. Kagome and Sasuke wanted to

have a small wedding but because he is the last Uchiha everyone was making it a big event. "Ok this is the last one I'm trying on today" Kagome said she walked in to the dressing room. The dress she

was trying on was a white strapless dress, it was like a second skin till it got to her waist where it flowed out lightly. "So does this look good?" Kagome asked as she came out of the room "Wow you

look pretty Kagome-Chan" Hinata said softly and the rest of the girls response was the same. Kagome looked over to Shikamaru for him answer of what he thought. She knows that it's her wedding

and all that but she wanted his opinion because he would walking her down her down the aisle and not Sesshomaru.

Shikamaru walked over to her and looked her up and down then told her to spin around. "You look divine Kagome." He stated as he smiled softly. She hugged him and smiled back before she got out of

the dress and when to go paid for it, she have her measurements take and told the dress would be done two weeks before the wedding. The only thing she hates was she has stay with Ino because Sasuke was getting work done to the Uchiha clan's homes.

~ 20 years Later~

After Kagome and Sasuke got married and were mated, they wait for Naruto to mate with Hinata and then get married before the four of them said bye to everyone and moved to the Western lands.

When Kyuubi and Naruto became one, Naruto got red highlights in his hair and it got longer, his eyes had a red ring around, and his marks on his face got darker. Hinata didn't change much after she mated Naruto, only her eyes grained a red ring like Naruto.

Sasuke eyes were the only thing to change after he mated Kagome because it looked like he always had the Sharingan at all times.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yes, Kagome?" he looked down at her in his arm

"Do you remember what happen at the wedding?" she giggled

"How can I not?" He pulled her closer

"You're right but you know it was funny" She giggled some more

"It's was a little bit funny" he laugh soft

*Flashback*

_The wedding was going smoothly till they go to the 'I do's'. "I Sasuke Uchiha, take…" He was cut by an explosion at the village gate. Sasuke pulled Kagome closer to him and the ANBU's, Jounins, and Chuunins _

_when in to attack mood. "What was that?!" right after Naruto yelled that a gigantic snake came out of the smoke. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled "Why the hell now?!" "I'm sorry Kagome, Sasuke but we have to _

_stop him" Tsunade said looking at the two "I'm going to kill them for fucking up our wedding!" Sasuke said kissing Kagome on the forehead before he ran off. All the ninja was off fighting Sound Nins "Let's go Shikamaru!" Kagome yelled before she ran off too._

_Kagome was fighting her way to where Sasuke and Orochimaru were and her once beautiful wedding dress that touch the ground was now torn up, coved in blood and her dress now came up to her knees "I'm going to kill that teme!" Kagome yelled as she cut down another Sound Nins in her way. _

_When she got closer to Sasuke, she could hear Orochimaru talking about her "I heard you were getting marred Sasuke-Kun, so I thought I would drop by and say Hello to you wife." "Stay the hell away from her you sick teme!" Sasuke did a Fire_ _Style: Art of the Dragon Flame "You miss me Sasuke- K…" He was cut off when something almost takes off his arm "But I didn't!" Kagome said as she stands next to Sasuke _

_"Ah Sasuke-Kun got him the hime of the Western Lands I see" Orochimaru looked her up and down "It's been two years hime" "Yes it's have. I remember kicking you ass once and was going to kill you when you little bitch came and saved you!" she yelled._

_ Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kagome was throwing Jutsus left and right till Kagome yelled out "Sasuke! Let's finish this NOW!" then she said so only Sasuke would hear "I'm going to put a barrier around us, so use your strongest Jutsus" _

_Then Kagome and Sasuke jumped back, yelled out their Jutsus "Amaterasu_" "_Lightning: Hunter Bow and arrow_" (From Fairy Tails13 '_Raiton Kage') with their two attacks together they killed Orochimaru. "Hold _

_on Sasuke I'm going to seal the fires" Kagome pulled out a scroll and used a demon sealing jutsu before she drop the barrier. "KAGOME, SASUKE!" they heard people yelling for them Kagome looked around and _

_the first 2 people she saw were Tsunade and Kakashi. Kagome said the first thing to come to mind "Yo!" she waved "You have been around Kakashi to much" Sasuke sighed. The rest of the teams got to them _

_when Tsunade asked "Where's Orochimaru?" "That asshole is dead!" Kagome said as Sasuke warped his arm around her "You killed him?" Shikamaru asked "Yu, that's him" Kagome said pointing to some ashes _

_"I see, good job you two." Tsunade sighed "When do you want to redo you wedding?" "Redo? Why we do that?" Kagome asked "Will because your dress torn and everyone's coved in blood" Sakura said "Do you care that I'm coved in blood Sasuke?" Kagome asked looking up at him _

_"No, you still look exquisite." He said smiling "Will there you go! Tsunade let's finish this" Kagome looked over at her "Now?!" Tsunade was shocked "Hell yea, I mean you can say that their wedding was cut short by their village was attack then got marred where they killed their greatest enemy?" Kagome said as she looked over her friends _

_"I guess but are you ok with this Sasuke?" Tsunade asked "Yes" "All right start from where you were cut off" "I Sasuke Uchiha, take __thee, Kagome Higurashi, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."_ _He said softly as he looked in to her eyes _

_"I, Kagome Higurashi, take thee, Sasuke Uchiha, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." They exchange the rings, the Tsunade said_

_"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Sasuke pulled Kagome close to him and kissed her deeply_ _with all the passion with his whole bean. _

*Flashback*

"Yup, we got married in the middle of a bloody battle field" Kagome giggled again then put her hand on her belly

"Well did look exquisite coved in blood, it made you look like an fallen angel" Sasuke put his hand over hers

"Well soon you dealing with a mini Uchiha running around here."

"I cannot wait" Sasuke turned her around and kissed her

**THE END**

I hoped you guys like it. Someone asked me to make a Sasuke/Kagome for them so here you go!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. KagomeUsagi

I'm going to tell you now Kagome is Goth. Why, because it helps why she may act a bit cold to people and the way she going to be dressed.

Goddess of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Junjo Romantica, and Code Geass

* * *

Chapter 7

Pairing: Kagome/Usami Akihoki (Usagi)

Rating: T maybe M

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Misaki and Usagi have broken up because of Haruhiko, Usagi older half-brother. So Usagi pushes himself to keep working so not to think of Misaki. He becomes colder to everyone around, his editor tell him that he needs to do a book signing. He thought that nothing would happen, that he would go there do what he was told then go but he was wrong.

Kagome's going to the past is over, InuYasha tried to kill her, so she killed him and Kikyo. All her friends in the past are dead, her family in the present was killed, and her so called friends thinks she is a freak. So she moves to another part of Tokyo. She passed the test for Matsuhashi University and she's going there to major literature because she was inspired to be an erotica writer after reading one Usami Akihoki books, a few weeks after she moved she hears that Usami was going to be signing books at the bookstore by her apartment, so she decided to go.

* * *

'Damn I hate doing this' a Sandy blonde hair, violet eyes named Usami Akihoki A.K.A Usagi thought to himself. He was sitting in a bookstore signing books and giving fake smiles, acting like he heard what people said to him wishing he was at home in bed.

"You're doing great Sensei only a bit more then you're don and you can go home" his editor Aikawa said to him 'Thank Kami-sama' he thought. He looked up when two books was put in front of him, at first he thought the person in front of him was a boy till he saw a woman come up to the 'boy' and ask him out "I'm a girl" the person said coldly "Oh I'm so sorry" the woman bowed then walked away.

Usami looked the girl over and now could tell why people think she was a he. She was wearing baggy black and red pants with chains and straps hang off of them, a black shirt that had detached mesh sleeves, bondage straps and red skull print.

A sleeveless black leather biker jacket, in her hand was a sliver and red helmet with a dragon on it, and her hair when down to her hips and had red highlights. "Hello" she said softly "Hello, so did you like the book?" he asked as he toke one of the books

"Yes, I loved them. That why I'm here" she smiled "Are you going to become a writer?" he raised a brow "Yup, I been a big yaoi fan for the last year" she said "Oh the name Kagome Higurashi" "So are you going to Matsuhashi University?" he asked as he signed the first book

"Yup, why?" she looked a bit confused "Then talk to Hiroki Kamijō, he maybe be one of your professor " he said as he started signing the other book "Ok and thank you. I hope we can meet again" she said as she bowed then worked out the store. 'I hope I see you again too' he thought as he watches her walk out the store.

~Two Weeks Later~

Kagome was sitting in the back of Kamijou-Kyouju classroom laughing at this boy named Misaki get yelled for falling asleep in class, when her thoughts when back to Usami. 'Why can I get him out my mind? He looked so lonely.'

She sighed. Her thoughts were cut off when the bell rang. "All right class, I want you to write a three-page story and turn it in next class." Kamijou-Kyouju said looking around the room. Kagome raised her hand "Yes Higurashi-san?" he asked looking at her

"Can we write whatever we want?" she asked "Yes but as long as it's three or more pages." He said "Ok, thank you" she said nodding her head. Kagome put her thing back in her bag after she toke out her I-pod.

Kagome walked out of the university to her bike when she saw Misaki running to some man that parked next to her. "Haruhiko" She hear Misaki yell out 'What the hell?! They're in my way!' She thought "How was your day Misaki?" the man Haruhiko asked "Yeah, it was ..." he was cut off

"He got yelled at in class. Now get the fuck out my way!" Kagome growled as she pushes them out her way before she got on her bike. She drove till she got to the park by some nice looking apartments.

"What should I write about?" She said out loud 'I'm going to do one about an anime. Code Geass or Naruto?' she thought. After sitting there for a while she pulled out a notebook and started to write "Hey what are you doing out here so late?" she heard someone say in front of her

"What the…. Oh Usami-sensei!" She looked up shocked to see him "What are you doing around here?" "You in the park next to my apartment" He said pointing to the building "Oh I didn't know. What time is it?" She asked looking at him as he sat next to her

"It's about 8:30" he said "Damn, I been writing for a long time." She sigh "You was out here the whole time writing?" he saw her nod "I see, what it's about? He asked "Will I'm writing this because of this anime Code Geass that I saw the ending to it three nights go. The two characters Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi are childhood friends that end up fight each other, they fall in love but

it can never be because Lelouch told Suzaku to kill him to next day so that everyone in the world hate would be him and be at pace." She stop and looked over to Usagi and she saw him nod to keep going

"So in the end everyone think that Suzaku is dead but he not and everyone in the world but Lelouch little sister with is why he did this for and a few others don't hate him." "So you made a short-story of their last night together?" he asked "Yup, that right" she give a small smile "How about you come up and have some coffee with while if you let me read this" He said as he got up and put his hand out to her "I…I would like that." She said putting her hand in his.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you like the peview of this story.

The full one is going to be maybe around 5-10 chapters

So go cheack it out in a day or two under Inuyasha and Junjo Romantica.

And if you guys have pics that can go to my story's tell me!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. KagomeIchigo Part 1

Goddess of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Bleach

* * *

Chapter 7

Pairing: Kagome/Ichigo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: (This is going to be in the Arrancar's part) Kagome dies in the final battle with Naraku and her body is taken back to her time. As she watches her family cries over her body she remembers the promise she made Ichigo the day she moved away.

When she ran in to a hollow and was saved and sent to the Soul Society by Rukia. She is enrolled in the Shinigami Academy but she doesn't stay in there long because she remembers her training, so she can control her reiatsu easily. She was sent to where she lived when she was a kid, Karakura Town where she meets Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi, when one day she thought she saw a flash of Ichigo's aura.

Ichigo thought his live was hell when his mother dies and his girlfriend moves away from him. But no now he's a deputy Shinigami, Visored and high school student all the same time. Now he thinks he's life can get worst now that he training with the Vizard but it did.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Two eleven years had they arms warped around each other. The girl was crying "Ichigo! I don't want to go!" she cried out "I know Kagome but your grandpa needs you." Ichigo said holding her close "I'll call you all the time and come see you when I can!" Kagome said in to his chest "Let's promise when we're older we will get married and love each other forever. Ok?" he said as pulled out a ring on a chain "Ichigo that ring!" she said in shock "Yeah, I know it was my mom. Dad told me I could give it to you, so do you promise?" he said looking her in the eyes "I promise" she started crying again. He pulled her in a shot kiss then put the chain her neck. Then said softly "I love you Kagome" "I love you too Ichigo. So here, something to remember me by" she said before taking off her bracelet and put it on him "My dad give it to me before he die." "Kagome, it's time to go!" her mother Akiko called out "Be safe Kagome! I love you!" Ichigo yelled out as he waved to her "You too Ichigo! I love you too!" She yelled out the window _

*Flashback*

'I miss you so much Ichigo' Kagome thought sadly as she walked back to the 6th division building after dropping out some papers to the 8th division captain. 'He like Miroku but you can tell he in love with his lieutenant'

She walked in the office "Good afternoon Captain Kuchiki, I have you tea for you" she said as she sat the cup down next to him and bowed "Good afternoon Kagome" he said nodding his head. A few hours later Byakuya called Kagome in to his office "Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" She said bowing "You are to go to Karakura Town and help Renji and Rukia with the Arrancar's" he said coldly "Yes sir" she said "Dismiss" he waved his hand. She bowed and walked out. 'Ok time to run' she thought as the gateway opened in front of her. "Damn I hate that thing!" Kagome said as she came out the gate running because her hell butterfly got away from her and she had to run from the sweeper. "Kaggie you're here" a voice said behind her "Yup, I here Kisuke. How you been?" She asks as she walked in the store "Good, so why are you here?" He asks as he opens his fan

"Because two lieutenants and one captain had to take off their power limiters in a fight." She said after sighing "Ah I see, they should be on their way now" He said looking over at the door. Kagome was going to say something when the door was slammed open. "This better be good old man!" a voice Kagome never thought she would hear again Kagome jump up "Ichigo!?"

*With Ichigo*

'Damn Hiyori when over board again' Ichigo thought he walked home from training with the Vizard's. When he walked in the front door of his home he heard crying, when he saw that it was Yuzu he asked "What wrong, why you are crying Yuzu?" when she or Karin didn't answer him, he looked to his father "What the hell is going on?" he growled "It's Kagome" Isshin said sadly "Kagome… What happen to her?!" Ichigo demanded. Isshin mumble something "What was that?" Ichigo softly "She…She dead Ichigo" Isshin softly putting hand on his shoulder "No…How…Why?" Ichigo said brokenly. "Ichigo Wait... Don't do this!" Isshin yelled but Ichigo turned around and walked out the door and keep on walking, soon he end up where he first saw Kagome.

*Flashback*

_A ten year old Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home from school when he saw a group of boys surrounding something. So he walk over to them when he heard a girls voice yell out "Go away!" When he got closer he saw cute girl with pretty violet eyes and long blue-black hair being picked on. "Shut up freak!"One of the boys yelled "I'm not a freak jerk!" she yelled back. One of the boys was going to hit her but Ichigo jumped in between them and yelled "Stop picking on her or I'll kick you butts!" When the group of boys saw it was that they ran away "Are you ok" he asked helping her up "Orange" was the only thing she as she looked at his hair "yeah, I know…" he was cut off "I think it looks nice. And thank you" she said smiling at him "You're welcome. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said blushing a bit "I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you Ichigo-kun" she giggle "Same here, do you want come to my house so you can call your dad?" he asked as they walked down the street _

"_My dad die when I was a baby" she said sadly "I'm sorry, my mom die last year" he said softly "Hey let's be friends and help each other stop being sad all time because of your mom and my dad" She said smiling "I…I would that Kagome-chan" he said smiling back "Great!". They walk a little bit more before they were in front of Kurosaki Clinic "Come on, you can ask my dad to use to phone" he said as he pulled her inside "Ichigo you're back late!" Isshin yelled "Oh! Who's this son?" he asked when he notice Kagome "This is Kagome, I helped her when some boys was picking on her" Ichigo said pulling her closer to him "Hello Kagome-chan" Isshin said bending down to see her batter "Hello Kurosaki-san" she said shyly "Dad can Kagome-chan use the phone?" Ichigo said pulling Kagome fared in to the house "Sure!" Isshin yelled _

_*A Few Hours Later*_

"_Ichigo, Kagome mom is here!" Isshin yelled as he walked to Ichigo room with Kagome's mom Akiko behind him "They maybe sleep" Akiko said softly. When they walked in the room they saw Kagome and Ichigo hugged up and sleep on the bed. "Ah they look so cute together" Akiko gigged "They do… hold on" Isshin said as he ran out the room. A few minutes later he came back in the room with a camera "So we never forget this" he said taking a picture. Akiko her head and walked over to the kids and woke them up "Kagome sweet, it time to go home" "Mommy?" Kagome said sleepily "Yes it's me. It's time to go home" "Ok, Ichi, wake up" Kagome said poking him "Stop it Kaggie" Ichigo said hitting her hand "But I wanted to say bye Ichi-kun" Kagome pouting "Bye? Why are you saying bye?" Ichigo said jumping up "My mommy here, but I'm not saying bye forever. I'll see to tomorrow" Kagome said grabbing his hand and pilling him off the bed "Ok, I'll see you later Kagome-chan" he said as he hugged her "Bye Ichi-kun"_

*Flashback*

"Damn Kagome, you promise me!" Ichigo said out loud. 'I'll go to the Soul Society and find her!' He sat there for hours in the rain before Orihime and Rangiku "Ichigo what are you doing out in the rain?"Orihime asked "Kagome…she's" Ichigo stop "Kagome… what about her?" she asked remembering the sweet girl that used to be with him all the time. "Dead" he said "What, how?!" She asked shocked "I don't know. My dad just told me a while ago" he said sadly "Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry" She said as she hugged him 'Kagome where have I heard that name before' Rangiku thought as she looked the two them. Rangiku was going to say something when her phone when off. "Hey guys, we need to get to Urahara place" Rangiku said as she walked closer to them "Why?" Ichigo asked looking up "Because the Soul Society sent a Soul Reaper here for back up. And they said everyone needs to meet them" Rangiku said "Fine let's go" Ichigo sighed. As they were walking they ran in to Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Renji along the way "So does someone knows who this Shinigami is?" Yumichika asked "No" "Nope" "No clue" "Don asks me" "No way". When they got there Ichigo slammed opened the door and yelled "This better be good old men!"

"Ichigo?" a soft voice broke everyone out of their thoughts. Ichigo was shocked to see who the new Soul Reaper was "Kagome?" he said a bit scared "Oh I missed you!" she said as she ran over to him. When he saw the ring around her neck he knows it was her "Kagome but how? Goat face just told me you die!" he asked pulling her in to his arms "I did die Ichi-kun. I been in the Soul Society for a few months now" she said looking up at him "Kagome they sent you?!" Renji yelled. Kagome pulled away from Ichigo and walked over to Renji and hit him over the head "Shut up the hell jerk!" she shouted "What the hell? You damn feral demon woman" "I'll kick your ass you Pineapple-headed jerk!" They yelled at each other till Rukia jumped in between them "Kagome why are you here?" Rukia asked "I'm here because those three had to take off their power limiters" Kagome said flipping off Renji "I see" Rukia said nodding her head "Hold on! How do you know Kagome?" Ichigo said pulling her back in to his arms

"She the 3rd seated officer in the 6th division" Renji said rubbing his ears "And I know Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku from when I was running some errands for my captain. And Ikkaku and Yumichika because I got in a fight with Kenny" She said giggling at the last part "Ah, I remember that day. A pretty violet eyed girl with a ton of papers in her arms and was pissed out" Yumi grinned "That right, I called you weak and you kicked me in the face" the Ikkaku laughed "Then Captain came out of know where trying to fight you!" "Man we got blood all over the papers and once we stop all he said was 'I want to fight you again later Hell Cat' then picked up the papers off the floor and walked away" Kagome said as she laughed too "Hell Cat?" Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime asked "Yup that the nickname Kenny gives me after we fought the second time" Kagome said blushing "That's right I heard about that too!" Rangiku said "Captain Kyoraku calls her that too!" "Oh god" Kagome turns her head in to Ichigo's chest

"Why?" Orihime asks "I know!" Urahara said waving his fan "It's because she slapped him" Everyone looked at Kagome "What?! He was flirting with me when I was working and I was late getting back to Captain Kuchiki and he almost got me killed by Lieutenant Nanao Ise!" She said as she pouted. "Whatever I'm…" Ichigo was cut off when Kagome jumped up "Kisuke, if you would" Kagome said as she looked to the door. H takes out his trusty cane and thrusts it at Kagome, separating her body from her Soul Reaper self. "Well come on, I know you guy want to see how I fight" She said before She walks out of the house and shunpos to an old building, where she already feel a hollow presence without the need for the cell phone from Soul Society.

When the other made it to where she was. They saw her take down one hollow with a Kido "Hado number 63: Raikōhō_" _she yelled out she fired a massive wave of yellow energy at the hollow. Kagome see that there are two hollows left, so she takes out her Zanpakuto. Its blade was pure black with a silver dragon winding down the blade. The hilt was black with a crimson dragon that had its mouth closed where the blade started. She jumped and swung her katana down on one of the two hollow. She try to same to the last hollow but was hit back 'damn it, I have to use it!' she thought "Kagome let…"Rukia was cut off by Renji "No Rukia, let her show you why she's the 3rd seated officer" He said still looking at Kagome. "Dageki! Kuro Ryuu!" Her whole katana glowed black and the dragon on her hilt mouthed opened, she ran and jumped up in the air and yelled "SonoYamiHi" Her whole blade covered in to black fire and when she swung it, the hollow turned black before in turned to dust.

(Her Shikai: Strike Black Dragon! And her Shikai Special Ability: Sword of the Darkness Flame. Yes, those are Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho moves. And she has her Bankai like Ikkaku and Renji, no one's but a few knows she does)

"Kagome are you hurt?" Ichigo and Orihime asked as they ran over to her "I'm fine you two" She said smiling "Hey Ichi-kun, let's go to your house but first in need to get in my Giagai"

*Ichigo House*

"Ichigo your home, you had…" Isshin stopped when he saw who was with his son "Kagome?!" "Kurosaki-san" Kagome smiled "Hey Ichi-kun, I'm going to talk to your dad for a minute so go ahead up to your room" She said smiling up at him "Fine, but call me if he does something" He said before he kiss her and walk away "He doesn't know?" she ask when she was sure Ichigo was gone. "Know? Know…" Isshin was cut off "That you're a Shinigami" She held up hand "I get why you didn't tell him but so should tell him soon" She said before for walking up to Ichigo's room."Hey Ichigo I'm…" She stops when she saw him sleep, so she walked over and slid in to his arm. "Kagome" he sighed then tighten his arm around her; they both fell in to a peaceful sleep for the first time in years

*Month Later* (I was going to put more but I wanted Kagome to be taken to Hueco Mundo with Orihime and to show her fighting an Arrancar and to show her Bankai)

Kagome sleep in Ichigo arms when she feels the aura of an Arrancar mainly Ulquiorra and then Orihime. 'Why is she near him?' She asked herself as she got up and put her clothes back on, pushing out her Giagai and then using Shunpo to get to where she now only feels Ulquiorra aura "Why are you here?" She asked when she got a few feet in front of him. "I here for the girl" he said emotionless She looked confused for a bit then remember when so sensed Orihime's aura by him 'Wait if she was near him and now is gone then…' She searched for her aura and found it next to Ichigo's. 'Then that means' "No, I want let take her!" She said before she yelled out "Hado number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" She fired a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy at Ulquiorra and it resulted in an enormous explosion. She thought it hit him when she saw a green light heading to her.

She jumped out of the way in time to see the green Cero miss her by an inch. 'Damn, I need to use my Bankai!' She thought to herself "I didn't want to use this but I have too! Bankai! Kigen ken Dageki! Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha" She pulled of her sword and thrust it in to the ground before a black vertex covered her. A few minutes a later loud roar was heard and when the vertex disappeared Ulquiorra could see that Kagome changed. Kagome uniform changed to be tight black shorts, a black sleeveless and backless top and no shoes. Kagome had dragon like wings coming from her back, she had black marks warped around her feet and on her right arm was a black dragon tattoo with glowing red eyes like hers look like now

(Her Bankai: Rise and Strike Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon. Her Bankai and moves like her Shikai are Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho)

She soars over to him and swings her fist at him getting him on the cheek; he notes that when he used Sonido she could keep up and get a little ahead of him. "Let's Finish This! Ryuu Sono Yami Hi" She shout as her arm started to glow before to dragon tattoo made off her arm and warped around her before it speeded towards Ulquiorra but he used Sonido to move in front of her and knock her out. 'I should take her to Aizen-sama' he thought as he looked around were they was fight so that he could show the others later. "Kagome-chan!" Orihime yelled when she saw her on the ground. "She coming too now let's go" Ulquiorra said as he used Garganta to get to Las Noches. After the two of them walked for a while they came to Las Noches throne room where everyone is waiting. "Ah Ulquiorra and you have something extra, Why?" Aizen said as he looked over Orihime then Kagome 'Wings?' he thought "Yes Aizen-sama. I bought this one because of this" Ulquiorra said emotionless before pulling out his right eye and crushing it. After the dust stop showing Aizen what happen in the world of the living, Orihime was still standing there in shock. Grimmjow walked up to her "Now show us your power by healing him" Aizen said looking at her. Orihime started to look confused and scared of what to do when she heard someone whispered "Do it Hime-chan" So she walked over to Grimmjow and used Sōten Kisshun and when his is back he asks her to restore his number six tattoo. After she does Grimmjow walks over to Luppi and uses his new arm and kills him much to Orihime horror.

"Now Ulquiorra put her down so she may talk" Aizen waves his hand Ulquiorra puts Kagome on ground and back a little when her wings moved "So you're Sōsuke Aizen, ex-captain of the 5th Division, along with Ichimaru Gin, ex-Captain of the 3rd Division and Kaname Tōsen, ex-Captain of the 9th Division" Kagome said as she looked at the three Shinigami then at the Arrancar's "Ah you know us but we don't know you" Aizen said grinning as he looked her over 'My plans can move along faster with both of them here' he thought "I'm Kagome 3rd seated officer in the 6th Division and the next Captain of the 5th Division" Kagome said looking him dead in the eyes "So you're taking over my Division, well Ulquiorra you will be watching Ms. Orihime and Stark you will be watching Ms. Kagome here. And I will have some new clothes for them soon." Aizen said before he's ways his wave dismissing them "Will come on" A Arrancar that has wavy shoulder-length hair that is dark, unkempt, and parted down the middle. He also has a goatee. His clothing consists of the regular Arrancar jacket, albeit with the collar upturned. A dark sash, worn in a manner similar to a matador, is placed about his waist near his Zanpakutō. They walked down cold hallway before the Arrancar stop at a door and open it.

After they walked in the room she noted that all it had was a White king size bed, white couch, white loveseat, a table in-between the two. The carpet under the table, couch, and loveseat was also white.

'Too much white for me' Kagome thought "Wait, what's your name?" She asked not remembering what Aizen say it was "Stark. Stay in the room or you'll get killed" He said before he drop on the bed and when to sleep. 'Oh OK. I need to seal my Zanpakutō' she thought before she was covered by the vertex again and was back in her Shinigami uniform. When she opens her eyes she saw Stark looking at her "I was sealing my Zanpakutō" She said before walked over and flopped down on the couch, the room was quiet as the two in the room was both sleep but the silence was broken when the door was slammed open. Kagome jumped up and put her hand on her Zanpakuto as she looked over the Arrancar walked in the room "That's Lilynette my Fraccion." Stark said from the bed. Lilynette outfit is quite revealing, consisting of little more than a pair of briefs and a vest strapped over her torso, with her Hollow hole positioned prominently in the center of the outfit. She was also wears thigh-length boots, with another pair of boots that resemble Uggs, and sleeve-like gloves that only cover the lower half of her hands and reach up past her elbows. Her mask fragment takes the form of a helmet, similar to Ulquiorra but intact. Its left horn appears to have been cut off, and a sort of eyepiece also extends over her left eye, decorated with a red flame-like pattern. She also has light green hair and pink eyes.

"Here, I was told to give this to you" Lilynette said handing Kagome some clothes "You can change in the bathroom" she pointed to a door. A few minutes later Kagome walked out in an Arrancar outfit that was a bit unique. Her top was like the Arrancar Tia Harribel but it didn't cover the bottom of her face, and was cut to show the top half of her breast. The sleeves completely envelop her arms; she had on a skirt with black ribbons up the side of it and had on knee high boots. "Wow look Stark, She has big boobs like Tia!" Lilynette said as she touched and squeezed Kagome breast. Stark looked up to see a blushing Kagome and Lilynette hands on her chest "Stop it and let us go back the sleep" he said before he slumped back down on the bed. "Sigh fine" She let go "I will be back" "Is she always like that?" Kagome asked while she though whoever made this was a hentai "Yes, now go back to sleep" 'I hope Ichi don't type and save me or do something stupid' She thought before she laid down and when to sleep


	9. KagomeUlquiorra Part 1

Goddess of Death 09 A.K.A Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Bleach

* * *

Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Bleach

Pairing: Kagome/Ulquiorra

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Kagome and Shippo were killed by InuYasha and Kikyo after the Shikon no Tama is put back together. When Kagome see InuYasha kill Shippo, she kills Kikyo who was looking down at her then kill InuYasha, with the last bit of her power she wishes on the Shikon no Tama. For 500 years Kagome drifted around Hueco Mundo in her Adjuchas form, one day she hears from an Adjuchas that three Shinigami was in Hueco Mundo and giving hollows human forms. Is Aizen ready for Kagome or will she show him why hollows are afraid of her but them.

* * *

"Master Aizen wants you to join him" Mila-Rose a tall dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She also has large breasts and a very toned body. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts said

"Me join that Shinigami? Don't make me laugh" Kagome said but she attack Mila-Rose.

*With Aizen*

"Do you really think that Mila-Rose can get that hollow?" Gin Ichimaru asks "I think she will" Sōsuke Aizen said "While we wait for the new Arrancar, we need…" Aizen was interrupt by the doors being kicked opened and a soft but deadly voice calling out "Did you think that she could beat me?" fallowed by Mila-Rose body half-dead hitting to table. "Ah I guess I was wrong." Aizen smiled "How about you join us and become a Fraccion for one of the Espada?" Aizen asked as he held out the Hogyoku

A growl was heard before the two hollows came in to view. One was a large cat like hollow. Her body was entirely black save for her white mask and several white stripes on her paws, torso, and her two tails; the other was a short white dragon like hollow with wings. "What would I need help from a Shinigami that betrayed his friends?" the short hollow asked "You would be stronger and you could kill Shinigami's" Aizen said trying to make understand "Why would I do that when…" There was a flash of light coving them "I can do this?" when the light was gone in the place of the two hollows were two females. One was a little girl with red eyes and wearing a red kimono and her mask fragment toke the form of ears on top of her head. The Woman had pure white hair that when to her hips, dark green eyes.

She was wearing a top that was cut to show the top half of her breast. The sleeves completely envelop her arms; she had on a skirt with white ribbons up the side of it and had on knee high boots. Her mask fragment toke the form of a band warped around her head and a chain with an orb and four marks hanging from it. Aizen was shocked 'How can she has a human form? Is she a Vasto Lorde?' Aizen thought as he looked her over "She could never be an Espada, when you can feel her reiatsu." Nnoitra Jiruga said looking at her in pure hate, after he said that a wave of reiatsu started pushing down on everyone. The 10th, 2nd, 5th all were feeling half of her power while the rest sat there looking at them being crushed under her powers "I'm strong now?" She asked looking at Nnoitra

"Welcome to Las Noches Miss…" Aizen stopped "Name is Kagome and that's Kirara. Oh don't think that you're stronger than me just because I'm joining you."Kagome said after she jumped off the table and kicked Barragan out of his chair and sat down with Kirara in her lap. "Can I get some names?" Kagome asked looking around at everyone "I'm Sōsuke Aizen, to my right is Gin Ichimaru, and to my left is Kaname Tōsen." He said pointing to a man with silver hair with his eyes narrowed to slits and a man with dark skin, purple dreadlocks, band like visor and had an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm.

"I'm…yawn… Stark" he had wavy shoulder-length hair is dark, unkempt, and parted down the middle. He also has a goatee. His clothing consists of the regular Arrancar jacket, albeit with the collar upturned, a dark sash, worn in a manner similar to a matador.

"Barragan…" "I don't care you old teme!" Kagome said interrupting Barragan

"Tia Harribel" she had tanned skin, green eyes, and messy blonde hair which has three braided locks. She was wearing an oddly-cut variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts; this jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, is provided with a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly give her fingers the appearance of cat's paws.

"Ulquiorra Cifer" he was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, short, messy black hair, grayish skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils. One of his bangs falls between his eyes, he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression looked like it rarely changes. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakamas. His jacket seems to have longer coattails than others. "Mew" "I think so too Kirara"

"Nnoitra…" "Shut the fuck up"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" he has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. His attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and he wears it open, leaving his chest revealed. "Mew…Mew" "You can said that again"

"Zommari Leroux" he's a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with slightly larger lips than the others. He is also bald and has yellowish eyes. His uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He was wearing a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. He has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. He has them both on each side giving him a total of eight lines.

"Szayel Aporro Granz" he has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes and looks what to be glasses on. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, he wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. On his hands, he wears white gloves. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter than the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in his uniform.

"That's Aaroniero Arruruerie" He was coving his face with an elongated white mask. He was wearing a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also was wearing a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and two white gentleman's gloves.

"Yammy…" "You're an asshole"

"Now that I know everyone's name and rank, whose Fraccion I'm going to be?" Kagome asked looking to Aizen "About that I want everyone but Kagome to go" Aizen waved his hand "Now that they are gone I would like you take the rank of 0." Aizen said looking down at her "So you want me to be the 0 Espada?" She raised her eyebrow "Yes, the three of us thought about and we think you have the power to be Espada 0" Aizen gives a fake smile "Kirara is my Fraccion and you batter hope I don't get bored" Kagome said smirking "Oh why is that?" he inquire "Because body start to drop when I'm bored" "I see, now go see Szayel so he can give you the tattoo" Aizen smiled "Whatever and stop smiling, come on Kirara" Kagome said as she got out the chair and walked out the door.

"Where the fuck is this guy at?" Kagome yelled as walked down the hallway "Mew…Mew" "I know that now Kirara" She sighed "What the Fuck are you screaming about" Grimmjow growled from behind her

"Keh, Where is Szayel?" She turned around "Why should I tell you?" "Cause Lord Asshole told me to find him and I wanted to get the hell way of Aizen" She sighed "You hate him too?" She nods "Good to know. Pinky room this way" He said before walking down the hall "So tell me should I watch out for someone?" "Only that old fuck Barragan and Nnoitra. They hate mostly everyone here" He looked at her and though 'Damn, I hope she my Fraccion' "Will they can both die cause I'm strong then I look" she said pissed out "Feh, I can tell. Will here's Pinky room later" he said as he turned around and wave. She knocked on the door and heard "Come in" "Hey Pinky Lord Asshole said you're going to doing my tattoo for me" She said as she walked in the room "That right, now where do you want this at?" Szayel asked as he pulled out a pen to make tattoos "I want it..."

*In the Meeting Room*

Grimmjow's POV.

"All right!" Everyone's attention, even mine, was focused to the front where Aizen stood announcing his arrival. He always did nothing new really. "Shall we begin?" He sat and picked up his tea, took a sip and spoke. "You all will be getting a surprise! Well, actually, you'll be seeing _my_ surprise later. Anyways, let's continue. Now, you all know--"

About, at least, ten minutes in. I was bored and aggravated.

'Shit… the same old, same old. I thought he had a surprise!' I grumbled something. Though it wasn't really loud.

"Yes Grimmjow?" I looked up at him, 'damn he has good hearing.' "Did you say something?"

"No, Aizen…" Death glare. "Sama."

Aizen nodded and continued on with the same shit he does every meeting. Any more of this and I would die. Then a knock came from the door. 'Finally! Something to distract us from this bullshit!'

"Ah! The surprise is here! Come in! Come in!" He walked to the door, showing much pride on his little surprise. It was only Gin; what was so special about that? What I didn't notice was a shadow following behind him. Aizen was right the surprise actually did surprise me!

Kagome and Kirara came walking in after Aizen took his seat and was twirled sideways telling them to come in. Kagome responded and walked up and stood on the right of Aizen; my side. I looked at her totally stunned.

"Everyone, this is Kagome, Espada…" he turned Kagome and indicated the back of her neck. "Zero! And her Fraccion Kirara"

"Zero?!" Nnoitra squawked out loud.

"Nnoitra! That is no way to speak to higher ups." Aizen tsk'd him and shook his finger. "Please be very kind and friendly." I heard Nnoitra _humph_ and sat. "Now! Since Kagome, here, is on our side we have upper hand!" Aizen continued, "Her power is greater than almost all the Capitan." A smirked snagged his lips. Very evilly. "Does anyone have an objection to Kagome joining in?"

Someone just had to speak up! "Is he Espada Zero material?" Barragan scoffed.

"Why yes she is… She is not only an Espada, but also knows a Vasto Lorde." Aizen smirked at his answer.

"Aren't the Vasto Lorde the ones you're trying to find Aizen-sama?" Stark spoke up with his body relaxed in his seat.

"Ah, yes. That is certainly true, but she has talk to one of them and is on her way to finding more. I believe she does not want to explain how. Not today…" Aizen turned to Kagome. Kagome merely nodded in agreement that she does not want to explain. "Okay then… Everyone may go back to their rooms. Meeting adjourned."

Author POV.

After everyone left Kagome turned to Aizen "Why did you lie to them?" she asked "Ah, so they wouldn't ask the real reason you got your rank" "Whatever, what's my first orders?" "You are to go to the human world and get Kisuke Urahara hat" He smirked "A hat?" "Those rights, a hat" He looked at her "Fine, when do have to leave?" She sighs "Now" "Whatever" She used Garganta to get to human world.

"It has been a long time huh Kirara?" She said looking down at Karakura Town "Mew...Mew" "I think so too. Let's go over to the high school and play with the Shinigami there first" She walking in the sky to get to the school "But first we need to go see a friend"

PART 1 END

I'm sorry if it looks like she falling for Grimmjow but she not. You have to wait and see how Kagome and Ulquiorra gets together.

SO REVIEW I'M MAKES ME WRITE!!! .


	10. KagomeGaara preview

Pairing: Kagome/Gaara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Cause if I did InuYasha would die with Kikyo; Kagome would be with Sesshomaru or some sexy guy from a book or anime

Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister how would that effected Naruto and the others. Why is Naruto talking about saving two people from Orochimaru? What has Itachi on edge now that they are after the Jinchukriki, how will he react when he finds out that _she_ still alive? (All outfits can be found IMVU shop if you have one)

I came up with this idea when I was looking at Naruto Shippuuden on Disney XD and on (English subs) last night. Yes, they did it in English now and it's ok. I'm going to be changing something around so that Kagome will fit in to the story line of Shippuuden. I don't know if I should make this to a whole story or a one-shot, so I want you guys to tell me what you think if I should do it.

Now about my other story, I'm redoing all of them. I don't like what I have done and on top of that I have a few story, one-shot and story chapter idea in my notebook that I want to type up but can't find it. So when I find it I will put up new chapters for my old stories.

* * *

They ran down the halls of Orochimaru hideout opening door as they when. They came to a stop when the hall slit in to four different ways, they looked at each other but nodding their heads and each running down a hall.

"Not Here"

"Not Here, either"

"Where the hell are you?"

"We've finally come this far!"

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Sasuke, Kagome!"

After hours of searching there was a loud explosive, Naruto and Sakura turned to the sound before taking off running to it. Sakura and Yamato made it there first, Sakura was trying to slow her heart rate down when she hear someone say "Sakura, huh?" She slowly turned around only to be shock by what she saw and whispered Sasuke-kun. When he got closer to the door he saw that Sai and Sakura were ok but looking up and Sakura looked to be in shock. Naruto turned his head only to see Sasuke looking down on them from the edge of the hole with a cold look on his face, even those they find Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were also think where Kagome, they stood there looking at each other.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto?"

They both looked at each other remembering what happen at the Valley of the End. Naruto looked down at the ground "Then why…" Sasuke eyes flick behind them for a second before going back to looking at Naruto "If so, then why…?" Naruto fisted his head then looked up and shouted "Why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?! SASUKE!" Sasuke looked down at him like he didn't care will sighing in his mind "The reason is simple. It's not that I didn't cut those bonds."

He closed his eyes thinking back to what Itachi say to him while he held a knocked out Kagome in his arm then continued to say "I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." Naruto glared at Sasuke as he said this and keep on glaring at where Sasuke once stood after he appear next to him with his arm around his shoulder. Sakura gasped "When did he…?" "Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become Hokage?" Sasuke questioned Naruto as he looked to where Kagome was sitting

"If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training. Is 'that right Naruto?" While he was talking to Naruto he was talking to Kagome with a mind link 'Sasu-ani should I show myself now?' 'No, wait a little bit longer' 'Ok Sasu-ani' was the last thing he hear from her before the link closed "… you'll lose your life" He pulled out his 40in Kusanagi sword of it scabbard "Can someone who can't even save one of his friend become Hokage? What do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to Kagome and give a quick nod before moving to stab Naruto, before his blade pierced Naruto. Kagome appeared right in front of him, Naruto and Sakura eyes widened when they saw Kagome and that they both had the level three Sharingan now.

~Inside Naruto Subconscious~

Naruto stood in front of the cage that have the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of him, but what he didn't know was they weren't alone a few feet away were two pair of glowing red eyes. Kyuubi started to laugh and spoke to him "Naruto, Let's show them our power." Kyuubi continued to laugh then asked "What's wrong?" The water around Naruto started to bubble and take the form of Kyuubi head, ears and front legs "Why are you hesitating? You need my power, right?" Kyuubi stopped and looked at Naruto

"Well, who do you want to kill? You should understand. That you can't do anything by yourself, that is. Release the seal completely! If you do, then I'll give you all my power" Naruto started to rise his hand to brake the seal when Kyuubi and Naruto final noticed Sasuke and Kagome standing to the sides of Naruto. Naruto jumped back a little and looked shocked at the both of them "Why are you…Sasuke…Kagome" Sasuke and Kagome kept looking at Kyuubi "Now I can see it. So this is the source of your power? Who would have thought that something like this was inside of you?" Sasuke now understood

"I was right that you had the fox in you" Kagome said nodding her head as she too looked at Naruto. "I see. An Uchiha, is it?" Kyuubi growled "Yours two growth in impressive. Both of you can see me inside Naruto" Kagome to the side "I could feel you the first time I saw Naru" She said softly to herself before looking back at Kyuubi to hear what he was saying "…That cursed clan's power." When she hear this she glared at him and said "Seems this it's the first time you seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are Kyuubi." Naruto looked at Kagome and Sasuke a bit scared at how they were acting

"Eyes with such power and chakra more sinister then my own… You're the spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days." Kyuubi said darkly then look out the corner of his eye to look at Kagome and thought 'But you are almost the spitting image of Hashirama Senju, Why is that?' Sasuke garbed one bubble and pull it causing the rest of the bubble making up Kyuubi's form burst. Kagome was shocked to hear Kyuubi say Madara name 'He's dead but why do I feel like things are going to turn out very wrong?' Kagome thought but running over to Sasuke and warping her arm around him "And you expect me to know that person?"


	11. LoganKagomeRemy preview

=Pairing: Logan/Kagome/Remy L.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: (AU) She had no home only the streets but now she around people just like her. How will she reacted when Logan and Remy finds her and takes her back with them? What will the X-men do when her father is trying to kill her? Will Kagome find happiness or only sorrow?

~Mind links~

_**Charles**_

**Jean**

'_Remy'_

Translation

_French_

_

* * *

  
_

All she could feel was the cold rain pound down on her body as she try to stay dry in her little box. She forget what it feels like to be warm, happy and loved, all she can remember was that he mother left her out in the rain when she was five. She lived by stealing from people for two years till she was caught; he toke her off the streets gave her a home and showed her that it was ok that she was a mutant. So for ten years he trained her in all he knows before they were attacked. And so she was back on the streets for a year now, her thought was cut off by a boom of lighting and the rain coming down harder. She was scared so she did the first thing that came to mind… run. She didn't stop because the only thing she could think of was to keep running and find somewhere safe.

~With Charles Xavier~

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _A resounding alarm rang through a serenely calm mansion. The calm was further broken by various voices crying out in curiosity and worry. As they shouted out questions, one man raced for the lower levels the mansion hid from an outside look. He began searching through the flickering monitors, _**Jean,**__**Cerebro found a mutant in the forest. **_**Oh****dear, do you want me to get Scott? **_**No, from what I can get of their mind Gambit and Logan would be best for the job. **_**Ok, professor I'll tell them. **_**Oh and Jean tell them that the mutant is almost an Omega level. **_**Of, course professor**

Jean let her mind flow out to look for Gambit's closed mind, when she found him she give a polite telepathic knock on his shields since neither telepath at Xavier's Institute could get a handle on him, **Knock, knock. It's Jean.**

'_'Allo, Cherie.'_

**The professor said that Cerebro found a mutant in the forest and if you and Logan can go and get them**

'_Oui, Jeannie Gambit will tell Wolvie._' Gambit re-tightened his shields.

Gambit toke one last drag of his cigarette before flicking his cigarette into the air making it exploded in mid-air. Then jumping off the roof and taking off in to the forest to find Logan followed by finding the mutant. After ten minutes of running Remy stopped and waited for Logan "So you here 'cause the mutant?" he asked looking out the corner of his eye "Oui, Jeannie ask Gambit" "Will let's find them so I can go garb a beer" Logan said before the two of them toke off running.

About half an hour later the two of them stop when they heard a small noise coming from above them. Logan and Remy both looked up at the tree above only to see two tails. Remy walked closer to the tree and said "Allo, little one" the person tail flicked "Can you come down?" Remy asked softly "safe?" can a soft reply "Yeah kid its safe now get down here" Logan said gruffly then whisper to Remy "From what I can get from the scent it's a female" Remy nodded "Will vixen like Wolvie said your safe here" he calmly. Before they both knew it Logan had his arms full of a small vixen, they was both shocked by how fast she moved.

Now that she was on the ground they noticed that she had three tails and fox ears that were sliver like her hair. The noise they hear came for the piercings on her ears, her outfit was a pair of ripped up jeans and a shirt that was too big for her skinny form. "Ah, you're a beauty Cherie. Will I am be Remy LeBeau but most call me Gambit" He gives a small bow "I'm Logan or Wolverine" he said patting her back "I'm Kagome" she said as she turned to look at Remy.

The last thing they noticed that her eyes were closed "Not to be rude but why are your eyes closed kit?" Logan asked as he started to pull her towards Remy then started to walk of the forest. Kagome looked down "_les gens ont peur de mes yeux_" she said sadly Remy looked at Kagome a bit shocked and Logan looked confused

"What did she say?" he looked to Remy "She said that people were afraid of her eyes" Remy said still looking at Kagome "_Pourquoi dites-vous que renarde?_" (Why do you say that vixen?) He asked softly "_C'est Ce qu'on m'a dit quand j'étais plus jeune_" (That's what I was told when I was younger) she looked down "_Pouvons-nous afin que vos yeux?_" (Can we see your eyes?) Remy asked gently. Kagome want quiet before giving a soft "oui" before she had opened her eyes.

Remy and Logan were both captivate by her unique eye color that looked like quick silver. "Kid who every told you people were afraid of your eyes is a dumbass" Logan said making her look up at them "He's right Cherie, your eyes are _beau" _(beautiful) Kagome started to blush and give a shy "_Merci_" "It' cool kit" Logan say gruffly "I'm 19 years old, un!" she growled and bare her fangs at him. Logan and Remy looked her then each other and started to laugh

"I'm sorry Vixen but tu don' look 19." Remy said as he rubbed her ears. Kagome leaned in to his touch and purred "It's ok" "Let's get going vixen, Chuck waiting for us" Logan said as he started to walk out the forest. When the three of them came to the edge of the forest they saw five people waiting for them. Kagome clang to Remy as she looked over to people waiting for them, when Kagome eyes landed on the younger girl in the group and flinted back then pulled away from Remy and moved in to Logan's open arms.

* * *

Ok this is a preview of a story I want to do. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you


	12. Xover Idea

Ok hey you guys I know it's been a long time, my mom had a baby and I just got out of high school. So I have a idea of a Inuyasha/Repo! The Genetic Opera X-Over what do you guys think?

And I want to see someone make one too


End file.
